Life in The Flock
by RavenOfObsidian
Summary: Life is going good for the Flock but they are taking a break before they have to save the world and junk, what will happen to them? What will become of Fax, or Niggy? what will Angel and Gazzy do when they find out what is going on, Definatly some FAXNESS!: a little bit of Niggy/Eggy and some other surprises! rated M for lemon and language, you don't like don't read, flames acepted
1. truth or dare

**Hey peoples! This is my first story every so I hope you like it. I'm obsessed with Maximum Ride so this is obviously going to involve some FAXNESS! C: But sadly I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (I might invent some later), I'm just writing this story, only the plot is mine, everything else is purely James Patterson's genius! Yay for him! :D this is probably going to suck, but thanks for reading! Also this will be multiple chapters and i will upload them when i get them finished. but here is the first one!**

(Max's POV)

"MAX!" Nudge yelled. I could hear her tromping up the stairs towards my bedroom. We had moved back into our old house that was shaped like an E to try to take a break from the whole trying to save the world thing. Nudge burst through the door with a huge smile sprawled across her face. "Can we play truth or dare pleeeeeeaaase!?"

"Nudge do I really have to?"

"Yes!"

"Ugggg, fine."

"Yay! Come downstairs in five minutes!" with that she happily bounced out of the room. I got up off my bed and shut the computer. I got up and put on some real clothes instead of my PJ's and walked down stairs. To my dismay, Nudge had managed to get everybody to play including Fang. I went and plopped down on the love seat next to Fang and rested my head on my hand on the opposite side of the couch from him.

Nudge came downstairs and set next to Angel on the floor. "Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I will!" Gazzy said throwing his hand up in the air. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Gazzy sat there and puzzled over his thoughts for a moment before blurting out "I dare you to make out with Nudge for a minute!" Nudge and Iggy turned crimson red and kept glancing from each other, to me, to Gazzy, then back to each other. I couldn't help but think that this was Nudge's payback for making my play this stupid game.

"Iggy you have to do it, it's your dare." I smirked at him but then remembered that he couldn't see it so I smirked at Nudge.

"Fine" he muttered and then sat down on the floor by Nudge. He gingerly reached his hand up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and then pulled her head to his. They got into it pretty good and ended up having to have me and Fang rip them apart. Iggy went and sat back down on the couch while Nudge blushed. "Fang, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up to Max's room and find the sexiest pair of panties and bra and bring them back down here." I dropped my jaw and glared at Fang. He just grinned and ran up the stairs. I folded my hands over my face and stuck my head in my lap until I heard him coming back down the stairs. I jerked my head up to see that Fang had come back twirling a black lacey thong around his finger and holding a matching black lace bra in the other. He was grinning at me his dark eyes looking mischievous.

I ran up to him and grabbed my underwear out of his hands and gave him a death glare. He just leaned down and kissed me. He reached his hands up and stuck them on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue requesting entrance and I denied by pushing him back and going back to sit on the loveseat, wadding my undergarments into balls and shoving them in my pockets. He just gave me a mischievous grin and sat down really close to me throwing his arm around me.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, how many bombs do you have stashed in every one's bedrooms besides yours and Iggy's?" Gazzy went pale and then turned red, as did Iggy.

"I have three in Angel's room, seven in Nudge's room, twelve in Fang's room, and ten in Max's room." All of the color drained from my face and I made a mental note to search my room when we were done. "Nudge truth or dare?" Gazzy asked.

"Truth."

"Did you like it when Iggy kissed you?"

Nudge turned red and dropped her head down to the floor. "Yes" she muttered. Everybody was giggling except for Fang, he chuckled. As all the laughter subsided, Nudge picked up her head and turned to Angel. "Angel, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dig into Fang's mind and tell us what he's thinking." Angel paused for a second staring at Fang then turned to me.

"Fang is thinking about going to sleep with Max tonight." I felt my jaw hit the floor and then turned from Angel to Fang. He was actually turning red and lowering his head so his hair covered his face to everybody but me because his arm was still around my shoulder.

I reached up and smacked his face then leaned in by his ear, "this is not over, we are talking about this later." I sneered his only reaction was he smirked for a second then picked up his head and went back to normal pale Fang, like nothing had happened at all. "Okay Angel, it's your turn now." I said trying to forget what she had just said.

"Max, truth or dare"

Dang it Angel! "Dare" I decided that anything she could make me do would be better than saying that I did want to sleep with Fang, because I knew that would be the question if I had picked truth. She suddenly put a sly grin on her face and I felt all of the blood drain from my face. I knew that she was going to involve Fang somehow because I felt Fang's heartbeat quicken and his body temperature start to rise.

"I dare you to go upstairs with Fang and be locked in your bedroom all night long." As soon as Angel said it Fang and I both got up and bolted for the door but Iggy and Nudge were too fast for us, they had already thrown themselves in front of the door before we were halfway across the room.

"Max, you have to do it, it's your dare." Iggy told me in a mocking voice. I balled my hands into fists and started to turn red giving Iggy my death glare even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Iggy, I'm giving you a death glare." I spat through gritted teeth. Then Fang grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Let go of me Fang!" I yelled pounding on his back. He just kept walking all the way up the stairs until we got to my room, then he threw me on my bed and went to lock the door.


	2. the morning after

**Hello! Me again! :D I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, and special thank you to kittycats131 for being my first follower! You're awesome. Oh and sorry for those of you people who like your lemons described to you in high detail. I am not a pro at that yet and am still figuring it out and will describe it better later on in life. Also if you have any suggestions, message me and I will probably use allot of them.**

_Recap: the whole flock was playing truth or dare when Angel dared Max to be locked in her room all night with Fang. Fang happily obliged and locked himself and Max in her room._

(Max's POV)

Fang turned around with a grin on his face that would have scared the devil. He quickly strode over to my bed and sat down beside me. "Sexist pig!" I scoffed at him. He didn't even blink; he just leaned in closer and started kissing me feverishly. I couldn't even back away because he had put his hand behind my head and was holding me against him. His other hand fluttered up my leg to my back and he pulled me closer to him and angled his head to deepen the kiss. I realized then that I didn't want to back away. Fang tasted so sweet, and I loved him. I threw my arms around his neck and twined my hands in his hair. Fang lifted his hand from my head and rubbed my back in between my wings making me moan.

"Max, are you sure you want to do this?" Fang asked in between kisses.

"Hell yes!" I told him with enthusiasm. I could feel Fang lower me down to the bed and climb on top of me. He started to rub his hands up my sides under my shirt. We broke away from each other long enough for Fang to pull both of our shirts off, and after that, clothes just went flying through the room as Fang and I delved deeper into each other.

(Fang's POV)

I woke up the next morning with Max still in my arms. She looked even more Angelic than Angel. I laid there for a few seconds before Max's eyes started to flutter and she opened them wide to see me. I grinned at her, "Morning beautiful." I swooped down and pecked her on the lips, with her looking around dreamily.

Then she jackknifed with a panicked look in her eyes. "Oh My God, did we seriously just do that!?" she asked me.

"If by 'do that' you mean had the best god damn sex of our lives, then yes." Max smacked me hard on my arm so that I sat up too. It was probably going to bruise with the whole super human strength thing. Max got out of bed and started running around grabbing clothes from all over the floor. She threw all of mine at me and mumbled something along the lines of 'god damn it Max, why the hell did you screw yourself like that, Fang put your clothes on, I wonder if the flock heard any of it', then walked in the bathroom to take a shower. I just sat there grinning at the bathroom door for a couple of minutes before I got up and put my clothes on and went downstairs to find Iggy in the kitchen making the best food known to man, BACON:D!

(Max's POV)

I was trying to scrub most of last night away in the shower, there was just so much crap on my mind without that screwing everything up. Fang didn't even use a condom, and I have been off of birth control for weeks because I haven't had time to go buy more. I already had the flock to take care of; I don't need another baby to take care of! Okay, I have to wait 14 days to take the test; I can last that long without thinking about it, can't I? I will have to in order to keep Angel from figuring out.

I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping myself in a towel. I looked up in the mirror to realize that I had a hickey on my neck, and a t-shirt wasn't going to cover. "Crap" I whispered to myself. I dug into the medicine cabinet where I keep my make-up bag of the few products I have. I pulled out a bottle of cover up and tried to put it over it. The color disappeared almost completely and it looked like I had just bruised myself lightly. It will have to work for a while. I got dressed and went downstairs.

Iggy had made bacon, eggs, and biscuits with gravy. I by myself finished of 6 biscuits piled high with gravy, 8 strips of bacon, and 4 servings of scrambled eggs. After breakfast everyone went into the living room to watch TV except for me, Iggy, and Fang. Iggy went to listen to the TV with Nudge and I went to wash dishes. I was scrubbing away at some dried gravy when Fang snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist. He leaned his head down and rested it in the crook of my neck on my left shoulder. "Fang," I said in a 'you're so busted' tone.

"Hmmmmm?" he asked while nestling deeper into my neck.

"We are not going to do anything in front of the rest of the Flock, _anything._" I told him in an overpowering voice.

"Not even this?" he said squeezing me a little tighter.

"As long as it doesn't get past this." I said turning around from the now clean dishes to face him. I threw my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest. He rested his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me holding my close with his hands on my back. I closed my eyes and breathed in really deep smelling his scent waft off of him. We stood like that for what seemed like eons, before I pushed back and got up on my tip toes and pecked him on his lips.

"I love you Maximum Ride."Fang spoke with such a tender voice that was full of emotion, it was very un Fanglike.

"And I love you Nick Ride." Fang chuckled a little bit and turned up the corners of his mouth into one of those side grins that he was famous for. I took his hand in mine and we walked into the living room swinging our hands back and forth. Fang sat down on the loveseat and I sat down right next to him folding my legs on the couch and resting my head on his shoulder. He held my left hand in his right and stuck his right hand on my leg. I laid my right hand over his on my head and we sat like that for a couple of hours watching Saturday morning cartoons with the Flock. Everything was perfect, I had my Fang right next to me, I had my Flock around me and everything was peaceful, until I heard the low all too familiar hum of mechanical wings flying through the air directly at us.


	3. Flyboys attack

**Omg. I just finished all of the maximum ride books and I was very satisfied and horribly upset with how it ended. I won't explain it because some of you peoples out there might not have finished them yet and I don't want to be a spoiler. :C I have also just come home from a mother freaking freezing golf match in the rain, we got soaked and only played one whole before they called it off. I also have uploaded some of my creative writing assignments that I really like so you guys should read them too. I won't turn most of them into chapter books. I don't own maximum ride.**

(Fang's POV)

Ok, so there I am minding my own shiz, snuggling with Max while watching stupid kiddy cartoons with the flock, when bam, somebody decides to screw my life up by sending some flyboys to try to kick our small flight empowered butts. I knew my cuddling with Max wasn't going to survive very long when I felt her blood start to pump faster with adrenaline and her muscles tense up. "Guys, we got company!" Iggy yelled as he and Gazzy got up and bolted for the stairs, no doubt going to grab some bombs. Max bolted up and ran to a window to look outside, then she turned around and started to bark orders, that's my Max.

"Angel, start sending thoughts telling them to get their furry mechanical carcasses out of my sight. Nudge, brace yourself for attack, Fang…" as she turned to me her voice trailed off but she still looked at me like I should know by now what to do.

"I got your back." I smoothly said to her. She nodded and started yelling at Gazzy and Iggy to aim for the bigger clusters. Nudge, Max, Angel, and I ran outside on the porch, Gazzy and Iggy were on the roof with enough bombs to blow up the pentagon if they wanted. "Holy crap." I murmured to myself. Where the sky used to be, was now a big black mass of around 100 flyboys.

Gazzy and Iggy started throwing bombs into the black cloud and only took out half of them. I glanced over at Max and saw her start to roll her shoulders to unfurl her wings. I did the same then tapped Nudge's hand twice to signal her for a U and A, she turned and tapped Angels. We ran off the porch and kicked into the air, a couple of powerful strokes and I was there. I swept in and delivered a nose breaking punch to the first flyboy and then kicked his chest hard with both of my feet. I swung around with one foot out and hit two more. I finished them off with a karate chop to their heads, and then smacked their heads together. I turned around to see Nudge reach up and smack the sides of a flyboy's head, he cupped his hands over his ears and fell to the ground leaving blood flying behind him. Angel was holding herself up by making flyboys drop well, like flies.

"FAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGG!" Max's scream came like bloody murder. I whipped around saw Max hurdling across the sky followed by, MAX delivering a punch drawing blood from Max's nose. I flew up to help but I didn't know which Max I needed to punch. Max and Max were both dressed the same, had the same hair cut, and basically were identical. While I had been thinking they were still fighting so I got in between them and hit behind both of their wings so they would fall. They only fell 20 feet before they each caught themselves and landed. "WTH was that for?!" they both yelled. Apparently while I was sorting out Max and her double situation the flyboys retreated and I was now joined by the rest of the flock.

"Angel, sort through their minds and see which one is the fake." I said smoothly. After a few seconds Angel just shook her head. _I can't tell the difference, they are both thinking the same exact things and they aren't anything that Max wouldn't think about. _Angel said in my mind. "Ok, so that's obviously not working out." I muttered. "Anybody else got any ideas?"

"I've got an idea." One of the Maxes said. She strode towards me grabbed two fist full's of my shirt and kissed me. I sat there for a moment stunned, then I shoved Max off and punched her in the face. She backed away yelling at me, blood gushing from her nose. The Flock just stood there their eyes wide in fear that she would rip my head off.

"How did you know?" the real Max said that wasn't bleeding. I spit and wiped my mouth trying to rid myself of Max II.

"You and I promised this morning that we wouldn't do anything in front of the flock. Plus you're a way better kisser than she is."

(Max's POV)

I started tearing up. Fang actually paid attention and thought about what I said. I ran up to him and lept into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist I was actually crying now. Fang was rubbing the back of my head whispering "Max, it's ok, why are you crying Max, everything is alright." I regained my composure and backed away from him wiping tears and blood off of my face.

"Alright, check in everybody." I said with my leader instincts kicking in. Iggy was the first to respond and the only one at that.

"We all have some scrapes and bruises, Nudge's arm was cut but it's minimal damage."

"Ok, head back to the house and get some rest then." I replied. After everybody left except me, Fang, and the clone I turned around to face her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, still holding her nose from when Fang punched her.

"Nothing except a second Max." I replied coldly.

"It's Maya." She retorted.

"Well Maya, meet my fist." With that I punched her nose again and kicked her feet out from under her. She landed hard with a thud on the ground. I kicked her and she blacked out. Fang walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and ran for the nearest bush. I began to puke my guts out and Fang held my hair for me and rubbed my back. When I was done being sick, Fang tossed me an apple he found on a nearby tree. I was happy to have it, anything to get that horrible taste out of my mouth.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked with worry trailing the end of his voice.

"Ya, I'm alright, it must have just been something I ate that didn't agree with me." He lifted one eye brow in a questioning look but dropped it knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of me. "I think I'll just go into town and get some Tylenol or Advil." I said. I rolled my shoulders and kicked off the ground and started flying at supersonic speeds towards town. I landed outside of a Wal-Mart and went inside.

* * *

When I got back to the house I had more than Advil in my bag. When I had bought the test the lady ringing me up had stared at me almost frightened. She just threw it in the sack though and kept scanning. I went inside the house and ran up to the bathroom that is conjoined to my bedroom (because being the leader and all, the flock decided that I got the master bedroom.) I quickly locked the door and ripped open the little blue box. Then I sat there, waiting for what seemed like the longest five minutes of my life. When the last second finally ticked by I held the test in my hand, covering the answer. I slowly pulled my fingers away from the sign that would define my fate from there on out. I covered my mouth with my free hand and began to cry.


	4. Is Max Pregnant?

**Hey peoples! You all are probably thinking I'm a jerk for leaving you with that cliff hanger, but now you really want to read the rest of this to find out what's happening don't you!? It's an ancient Chinese secret. :D JK I'm not Chinese and I don't know any of their secrets. D: anyways cliff hanger ended, here is the next chapter! James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me. Oh, and just imagine this; Fang wearing a black top hat, and a black pinstripe suit like the Mad Hatter off of Alice in Wonderland. ISN'T IT HOT?! I love that thought.**

_Recap: Max has just beat the crap out of some flyboys and Maya (AKA Max II) and threw up in some poor bushes in front of Fang. Then Max took a pregnancy test and started crying in the bathroom._

(Max's POV)

"Max, open this god damn door right now before I go get Iggy to open it!" Fang yelled. I had just sat in the bathroom crying ever since I took my test. On that little cartridge were two blue lines that read positive. I had been in here for almost an hour and Fang was running out of patience with me to open the door. I wasn't about to get up and let him in either. I had climbed in the bath tub and had my head in between my knees, sobbing my eyes out.

"No! You can't come in here!" I croaked.

"Max I swear to god, if you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm going to break it open!" He screamed. I didn't believe he would actually do it. "Five, Four, Three," Oh my god, would he actually break open my door? "Two, One, Zero!" Fang swung his foot into the lock just right so only the lock broke and not the door. He jerked open the door and slammed it behind him then he spun to face me and stopped dead in his tracks. I looked up and followed his gaze to the counter where the test still sat. Fang turned pale and I could see him start to tremble. He reached down and grabbed the stick shaking like he was high. He pulled it closer to his face to see the results more clearly then pulled it away again. "Max..?" he asked me, finally looking up from the test to look at me. I just nodded my head and erupted into tears again. Fang dropped the stick and ran to me as it clattered on the floor. He got down on his knees outside the tub and held my hand then laid his head down on the edge of the tub. Fang actually started crying. It wasn't as hysterical as me but there were tears flowing down his cheeks and he was gasping in between breaths "Max, I'm, so, sorry, this, is, all, my, fault." I had never seen Fang cry before, it was shocking. I moved my free hand up and was running it through his hair repeatedly. When he finally looked up again I had stopped crying.

"Fang this is not your fault, it's just as much my fault as it is yours." I told him sternly.

"But Max, what are we going to do? We can't exactly run around the world, let alone save it with an infant on our hips. Plus your mother is going to kill me when she finds out." Fang moaned. Fear actually spiked in his voice at the mention of my mother. I snickered to myself, his DNA holds the key to immortality, can breathe underwater, has wings, is super strong, fights erasers nearly every day, is fast healing, and he is scared of my human mother.

"Fang, we will make it work. If I can save the world at 15 and you can come back from the dead four times now, we can raise a baby in our situation. I love you." Fang grabbed my hand out of his hair and held it to his cheek. He just stared at me searching for something with those deep dark eyes.

"I love you too Max." we both stood up and hugged like we did in the kitchen this morning. Fang picked me up bridal style out of the tub and carried me into the bedroom. He sat me down on the floor and then held my hand and swung it back and forth. "Max?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think we should go see your mom, just until after the baby is born."At this point I didn't feel like arguing any more so I just nodded my head.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow." I said. "You go tell the Flock to start packing, I'll start packing our things." He nodded and then kissed my fore head. He strode out of the room and down the stairs. I went and got Fang and I's packs out of the closes and started stuffing two pairs of clothes, lighter, food, credit card, hair brush, water canteen, and fabreeze (for Gazzy). When I was done I set the packs on my dresser and fell onto my bed, snuggling under the warm covers. Fang came striding in and crawled under the covers with me. I nuzzled my head in his neck and he rested his head on mine. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer and we twined our legs together under the covers. I was happy, I had Fang, I was carrying Fang's child, and the flock was just a few paces away. I was slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I felt was Fangs lips whispering into my hair 'I love you'.

(Fang's POV)

I woke up in the morning to the smell of Max's shampoo, it was kind of pinacolada smelling. I got up slowly trying not to wake her. After I was out of bed, I went and got dressed. Like usual, it was black jeans, a black t-shirt, and my black converse. I walked into the bathroom and all the memories of last night flooded into my mind. I suddenly couldn't breathe and sat down against the wall. I ran my fingers through my hair and threw my head back into the wall.

How could I have been so stupid? I mean, I've done a lot of crazy things, ate dessert rat, lived with hawks, left Max and the flock, kept on flying even though I was bleeding my guts out, teased Max about liking me (I could've been killed for that one), left Max again, but I never ever thought that I would be stupid enough to get Max pregnant! I stuck my head in between my knees, now I'm going to be a dad! I'm only 15, and I got the woman who I loved most in the world pregnant! "God damn it." I muttered to myself. It hit me then, I'm going to be a dad, and Max is going to really be a mom, not like how she is a mom to the flock, a real mom. I got up and kicked the wall. It didn't break it but I put a crack in the trim. I stuck my head on the wall for a few seconds and then went back to Max's room.

I could hear the rest of the flock downstairs eating breakfast and it was already eight o'clock, Max should be up by now. I sat down on the edge of her bed. She was still in the same position I left her in. I brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, god she looked beautiful when she was asleep. I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and she reeled back a fist and punched me in the nose. I didn't even see her fist coming; I jumped back and covered my bleeding nose. Max hopped up in bed "Fang!" she yelled. She ran over to me and stuck her arms around my waist. "Fang I'm so sorry, that was just a reflex, oh my god I'm sorry Fang, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Max, its okay." I said soothingly.

"No its not, Fang your bleeding a lot." She let go of me and ran into the bathroom, she came back with a washcloth and stuck it tenderly to my nose to stop the blood I dropped my hand and just stared at her. After a minute or two my nose stopped bleeding and Max threw the wash cloth in the sink of her bathroom. When she turned around our eyes locked together. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, she tangled her hands in my hair and stared at me. I grinned at her and her lips spread into a warm smile. "Fang, I love you."

"I love you too Max." I said. Then she filled the space in between us and crashed her lips into mine. The kiss was fiery and passionate. I wanted her now more than ever, I went and sat down on the bed and positioned her legs so she was straddling me. She suddenly pulled away and jumped up off of me and ran into the bathroom. I got up and followed her into the bathroom and held her hair away from her face as she threw up. I rubbed her back with my other hand until she stopped puking. She pulled away from the toilet and flushed it and leaned back into my arms. I hugged her tightly and rested my cheek against her soft dirty blonde curls. I reached over to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush and handed it to her. She kissed my cheek and then started brushing her teeth.

I went down stairs and grabbed three biscuits. I ate two of them and took one upstairs for Max, but she took one bite of it and started throwing up again. After she was done brushing her teeth again, Max threw on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt that made her look like a goddess. She grabbed her back pack and threw me mine. We walked downstairs and gathered up the rest of the flock. We all walked up to the roof and kicked off one at a time since we needed a little bit of a running start. Angel went first, then Gazzy, this process repeated through Nudge, Iggy, Max, and finally me. We angled ourselves towards Dr. Martinez's house and soared through the sky.


	5. informational Paragraph

**Sorry, This is just an informational chapter, but I was just telling you that maxridelover was the first person to review my story, life in the flock, so yay to them, maxridelover, if you are reading this, you better be grinning and thinking that you are pretty awesome cause you are! Also I hate my pen name, so I am going to change it to FaxMaximumRide after I post this. And also if you have any ideas on stories I should write or something you want to see happen in Life in the Flock, feel free to message me, leave something in the review, or contact me in any way to tell me your idea! If it's a really epic idea, I will put it in the story somehow! Thirdly, my friend is a really good author, her name is BlueDemise and she is fricking amazing. So you guys should check out some of her stuff. Fourthly, I was thinking of writing this story from Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel's POV so what do you guys think of that? and I just realized that I Forgot Total, so I will work him into the story as well. And Lastly, I have published some of my creative writing essays on Fan Fiction so you should check those out too. all you have to do is click on my pen name and then click on the name of the story that sounds entertaining to you. They are all going to be one chapter things but some of them will be longer than others. So thank you for your time reading this if you decided to finish it. You obviously have a longer attention span than I do. And I will try to get the next chapter of this up as soon as possible. **** peace out girl scouts! (if you are a dude, then peace out (not girl scouts))!**


	6. Telling Dr Martinez the News

**Hello! I don't own Maximum Ride :C **

(Max's POV)

We landed on my mom's front porch about four hours later. I only knocked once before the door swung wide open to Ella's bright and shining face. "Max!" she yelled. She then gave me a big hug and then proceeded to give everybody else a hug, especially Iggy. Iggy just blushed and Nudge gave them a glare that could've melted the glacier that sunk the _Titanic_.

"Total!" Angel screamed with delight. A big black blob came speeding out of the house and landed right in the middle of her. Angel fell on her back and began to pet the black haired Scottie.

"Angel, I missed you so much!" he said in between licks on her face. Yes, the dog was talking, he also had wings that he had grown himself.

"Max!" said my mom. She was standing in the doorway with her arms spread wide. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I backed away and stood by Fang, he reached down and grabbed my hand and just held it in his, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand. "So to what do I owe this pleasurable surprise?" my mom asked.

"Uh, mom, can we talk in private?" I asked her.

"Yes of course," her face turned to that of worry. "Come in every one, come in! You all can stay as long as you want, all of your rooms are still just the same as you left them." We all walked inside and total stopped us in front of the stairs.

"Wait a second" he said, "There is something that Akila and I need to show you." He trotted over to the hallway that lead to the spare bedroom that was turned into his and Akila's room when they decided that they wanted to settle down and not have to move around a lot. We all walked down the hallway except for Ella and my mom. We got to the spare bedroom and Total walked through the little doggie door that had been installed for him and Akila. I reached out and turned the knob, as I pushed the door open I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting on the bed was Akila surrounded by six puppies!

"AWWWWWW!" screamed Angel and Nudge at the same time. Gazzy just muttered 'cool' under his breath, then whispered to Iggy what was happening. Fang just squeezed my hand a little tighter and gave me one of his famous side grins. Nudge and Angel sat down on the bed on either side of Akila and petted her and the puppies. Gazzy and Iggy stood at the foot of the bed beaming grins at Total who was sitting behind Akila now. Fang and I just stood back and admired them from afar. I was thinking about how this would be me very soon, and it would be Fang and I's baby being cooed over.

"There are three boys and three girls; we named each one of them after you guys!" Total exclaimed. He started pointing to each of the puppies and telling us who they were named after. "Naomi, we named after Nudge. Gaben, we named after Gazzy. Anastasia, we named after Angel. Izzac, we named after Iggy. Maxine, we obviously named after Max. Ferro, we named after Fang." Total was beaming proudly. Just then my mom walked in.

"Max." she said nodding her head towards the door. I nodded back and started walking towards her. Fang let go of my hand. I turned back around grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me. If I have to tell my mother I'm pregnant at 15, Fang has to go through the tongue lashing with me. After I pulled him out the door I slipped my hand back into his and followed my mom into her home office downstairs. I turned around and shut the door behind us and locked it for good measure. "Max honey, what's wrong?" mom asked me. I dropped my head down towards the floor. Fang squeezed my hand for reassurance. I took a deep breath.

"Mom, Fang thought it would be a good idea to come see you for a while because, I'm pregnant." I paused before I said those last two words. I picked my head up to look at my mom. She had turned pale. She started to crumple to the floor and Fang ran out and caught her. I grabbed a pillow and stuck it beneath her head. "Mom?" I whispered. We waited for what seemed like 10 minutes before she woke up, but it was probably only five seconds. Her face filled with color. She turned red with anger and lunged at Fang.

He landed on the ground with a hard thud and crossed his arms over his face as my mom pinned him down and was repeatedly punching him, yelling at him 'you son of a bitch, you got my daughter pregnant! She is only 15; she is too young for this! I should just cut of your testicals and beat your sorry ass with them'. I knew she couldn't hurt him badly, but it still wasn't good for Fang to get beat up like that. "Mom, stop it!" I yelled at her, she didn't listen. Instead she grabbed a book and started to hit Fang with that. "Mom!" I yelled at her again, and again she didn't listen. She got up and threw the book into Fang's stomach as hard as she could and knocked the breath out of him. He tried to get up but mom kicked him where the sun don't shine, _hard. _"Mom, stop this, right NOW!" I yelled at her, I pulled her arm and got her a few feet away from Fang, who was now curled up in the fetal position on the floor holding his balls. Mom finally turned her head away from Fang long enough to see the pain she was causing me. All of the anger fled from her face and her fists unclenched.

"Max, honey, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Oh my god, Fang, I am so sorry sweetie!" she ran over to Fang and tried to pull him up but he was too heavy, so I walked over and took his other hand and helped pull him up.

"Fang, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said wincing. I frowned at him, one of those looks that say 'I can obviously see you are lying so you better tell the truth before I kick your butt'. "Okay, I'm hurt, but I'll be fine, I've been through worse." He said. Good choice.

"Max, do you mind if we run an ultra sound?" my mom asked. I shook my head at her and then hopped up on the table in the middle of her office. "Max, I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt, and pull your jeans down a little bit." My mom said. I did as I was asked (for once) and held Fangs hand who was standing right beside me on the other side of the machinery and my mom. My mom squirted a cold gel on my belly and then rubbed a small stick over the gel. On the screen it showed a small little tadpole like thing sitting inside me. I glanced up at Fang and he was grinning like a fool. I smiled up at him and then turned back to the monitor. My mom hit print twice on the screen and handed a piece of paper to me. "There, baby's first picture." She said. "One for me and one for you two."

"Thanks Mom." I said. She wiped the rest of the gel off of my stomach and told Fang and I we could leave now. I pulled up my pants and jerked down my shirt. I got up and walked out the door with Fang right behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him so our sides were touching. I held up the picture mom gave me so he could see it too.

"Our baby." He whispered. I laid my head down on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on top of my head still staring at the picture. "You are going to be a wonderful mother." He whispered in my ear. He pulled me around so I was facing him and put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still holding the picture.

"You are going to be a great father." I whispered back to him. He chuckled a little bit and then leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met and I felt a tingling deep inside me erupt into beautiful flames that danced across my soul. Then that feeling was replaced by nausea and I ripped away from Fang and made a B line for the downstairs bathroom. I barfed my guts up into the toilet still clutching the picture. Fang came in right behind me and held my hair for me and rubbed my back. I finally stopped vomiting and flushed the toilet. I fell back into Fang's arms and he leaned against the bath tub.

He laid his hand over my stomach and spoke softly, "Do you not like it when mommy and I kiss?" he asked. I smiled up at him, tears welling into my eyes.

"Well," I said. I then turned around so I was straddling Fang. "The baby is just going to have to get used to it." I said as I twined my fingers in his hair. He smirked up at me and put his hands on my hips. I leaned down and kissed Fang, I pulled back a couple of seconds later.

"You taste horrible." Fang said. I smacked the back of his head lightly and then got up. Fang picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs and to the bedroom that we used to share. I set the picture down on our old dresser and then Fang set me down on the bed. We both ripped off all of our clothes and climbed under the covers for one of the best nights of our lives.


	7. Fang's big surprise

**Hello peoples! I just got back from a home golf meet, AND PLACED FIRST FOR THE BEST TEAM! We were the first girls' golf team to win their home golf meet from my town. So I'm happy, and I've been focusing all day on what to write for this so I'm excited for this chapter. I don't own Maximum Ride. :C**

(Max's POV)

**Time jump! This is like two months after Dr. M beat the crap out of Fang.**

I had finally had stopped puking so I was starving that morning. I came bounding down the stairs in a happy mood, and then the smell hit me. WAFFLES! Iggy made waffles! "Yes, waffles!" I said enthusiastically as I sat down at the kitchen table. I grabbed a plate and pilled it high with three waffles, syrup, and some butter. I poured a big glass of milk and began to dig in. I had gotten up late (usual for me now), so by the time I had gotten downstairs, everybody was already done eating. Even the Gasman, who ate like a starved Hyena. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and I knew somebody was behind me. I jerked around quickly with my fork in hand to find Fang holding his hands up in the 'I surrender' position. I put down the fork and rolled my eyes at him. I sat back down and put three more waffles on my plate. Fang sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm and stuck his face in my hair taking a deep breath smelling my shampoo.

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world today?" he asked.

"Hungry." I replied. "Hey Fang?"

"Yes" he said in his deep sexy voice.

"Would you go get me the pickles and the ketchup?" I asked. He reeled back and gave me a questioning look, raising one eyebrow.

"To put on waffles?" he asked. I nodded back at him shoveling another fork full of waffle into my mouth. I swallowed and then pointed to my belly which had grown quickly. If I wore a baggy t-shirt you couldn't tell I was pregnant. But I stopped wearing my shirts because you could obviously tell I was pregnant wearing them, so now most days I wore one of Fang's shirts.

"You did this to me, you can go get me the pickles and ketchup for my waffles." I told him and started piling waffle on my fork again. He just rolled his eyes at me and flashed a devious grin. He got up and went to the fridge and brought back a jar of pickles and a bottle of ketchup. I put two more waffles on my plate and put syrup and ketchup on them. I then put fork full's of waffle in my mouth and then took a big bite of pickle. I finished those waffles and then put the ketchup, pickles, butter, and syrup back. Then I put the rest of the waffles in the fridge and began to rinse my plate. Fang walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist putting his hands over my belly protectively.

"You are beautiful Maxie." He whispered. I finished cleaning my plate and sat it down in the sink. I laid my hands over his and turned my head around to look at him. He just smiled down at me innocently, he leaned his head down and our lips met. I closed my eyes and just wanted to live in this moment forever. I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen right under Fangs hand. I pulled away and looked down. His hand was still just lightly resting there. I looked back up at Fang and his eyes were beaming and his face was in surprised and happy bliss. I smiled wide at him. He let go of me and I turned around. He got down on his knees so he was even with my stomach. He lightly trailed his hands around on my stomach smiling wide. "Hi baby." He whispered. "This is your daddy. I want you to know that mommy and I love you so much. We will always keep you safe." He kissed my belly and then got up and stared into my eyes. I started tearing up. I reached up with one hand and wiped the tears out of my eyes and then stood up on my tippy toes and kissed Fang. I got down and was flat footed again. I rested my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his torso. He rested one hand on my lower back and one hand in between my wings on my upper back.

"We should tell the Flock." I said. I pulled my head back and saw him nod. I kissed him one more time then grabbed his hand and walked into the living room. Iggy was sitting in the corner with Gazzy sorting through stuff that the quickly covered up when Fang and I walked into the room. Mom was sitting in the rocker with her laptop. Angel sat on the floor in front of the TV with Total on her lap. Akila was resting against her side. Nudge and Ella sat on opposite sides of the couch, angrily watching the TV. Naomi was resting against Nudge asleep. Anastasia and Gaben were curled up on Ella. Izzac was lying down at my mom's feet. Maxine and Ferro were curled up together on the cushion in between Nudge and Ella.

Maxine and Ferro woke up when me and Fang walked in and jumped up and ran to us barking. I picked up little Ferro and Fang picked up Maxine. Ferro instantly began to lick my face. I just scratched his head. He was all black just like Fang's wings. In fact, oddly enough, every one of the puppies was the color of the flock member's wings that they were named after. It was a little creepy but really sweet and cute all at the same time. We sat the puppies down and then Fang sat down where they had been curled up. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. Maxine and Ferro jumped up and laid on us. Maxine sat down against Fang and was looking around the room like she was on high alert. Ferro nuzzled himself on my lap and laid his head down on my leg.

We sat there for a few minutes until the show they had been watching ended and Ella turned off the TV. Angel turned around and stared at me and Fang. Damn! I forget that that little devil can read minds. She probably already knew.

"Everyone." I said, regaining my leader voice. It felt good to feel in charge after a couple of months. "There is something important I need to share with all of you." I continued. I looked around the room. Every eye was turned on me; even the puppies had woken up and were looking at me. I took a deep breath and then blew a strand of hair out of my eyes. "The reason we have been staying here so long is because I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

"Finally!" Angel said. "I was holding back that secret for months, if I had to go another day I think I would have imploded!" I rolled my eyes at her and then everyone was smiling at me and Fang. Ferro licked my hand and Maxine nuzzled her nose into Fang's side, wiggling in between his arm and his side. Then I was bombarded with questions from Nudge and Ella.

"Ooooh I'm so happy for you guys!" Nudge yelled.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ella asked.

"How long until it's due?" Nudge asked.

"Do you know if it will have wings or not?" Ella asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Nudge asked. I stuck my fingers to both of their lips shutting them up. I lowered my hands and they both stayed quiet.

"No, I'm not sure because it seems to be moving along faster than a regular human's pregnancy, probably since both Fang and I have wings, and I don't know." I answered.

"Well we could find out the answers probably to most of those unanswered questions." My mom said. I had almost forgotten she was there because she had been silent through this whole ordeal. "You are probably far along enough to see if they baby has wings and what gender it is. Plus I believe with the rate you are growing, that you will probably give birth in about a month or two." She said. Mom closed her laptop and stood up, Izzac got up off of her feet and walked over and jumped up on Nudge and laid down by Naomi. I picked up Ferro off of my lap and set him on the ground and then got up. I picked up Maxine and sat her down to. I reached out my hand and Fang grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet. I held his hand and walked towards the stairs, following mom. We got to the stairs and I was going down them really slow trying not to fall. Fang got annoyed and just picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. Climbing stairs I could do, going down, not so much. "Alright Max, you know the drill." My mom said pulling on a pair of latex gloves. After living in that hell hole we call the school, being tested on and living in dog crates, everyone in the flock hates any doctors, scientists, and pretty much anybody who wears a long white lab coat, even pharmacists. We also get a little uneasy in places like pet smart and pet land where they sell the dog crates. Fang apparently sensed my tension and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I walked over to the table and Fang picked me up and set me on the table. I leaned back and pulled up Fang's shirt I was wearing, and pulled down the hem of my sweats.

My mom squirted the cold gel on my stomach again. I shivered and squeezed Fang's hand tighter. He rested his hand on my shoulder and rubbed his thumb back and forth. It was kind of making me sleepy. I looked up at Fang and attempted to make one of those side grins that he has mastered so effortlessly. I probably looked like a deranged, rabies induced, chescher cat. He chuckled at me and did one of those side grins. I stuck my tongue out at him. He glanced over at my mom who had turned her back to us to plug in another wire. Then he turned back to me and leaned down and lightly bit my tongue. I pulled it back into my mouth quickly. "You're disgusting." I whispered. He just grinned again and then kissed me. My mom turned back around with the wand in her hand. She stuck it down on the gel and rubbed it around on my belly. We stared at the monitor with the picture of my insides on it. My mom froze the picture and sat down the wand. She turned around and stared at the monitor for a second before pointing to a big blob.

"This is the baby's head," she trailed her finger down the blob. "And this is its back." She continued. She moved her finger over a little bit. "Do you two know what these are?" she asked smiling. I couldn't feet from hands on this machine but I knew what those two little lines were.

I nodded my head and looked up at Fang, he was smiling. "Wings." We both said in unison. I started tearing up, I couldn't help it. I wasn't in control of my emotions with my pregnancy. Fang picked his hand up off of my shoulder and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He put his hand back on my shoulder and I rested my head on his arm. My mom nodded that we had guessed right then started to stare at the picture some more.

My mom turned back around to us with a puzzled look on her face. "Max, I'm sorry, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl yet. It hasn't developed enough. We will probably know in a couple of weeks thought." I nodded. I knew she was trying her best but there are some things even my mom can't do. She wiped all of the gel off of my belly then Fang lifted me off the table and set me down on the ground. I pulled my shirt down and grabbed Fang's hand. We walked up the stairs I didn't feel like being prodded by Nudge any more for answers to her questions so when we got upstairs I pecked Fang on the lips and told him I was going to go take a nap. I wasn't actually going to take a nap, I was probably going to leave and go fly, but I didn't want him knowing that, he would freak out and want to come with me or just flat out tell me I wasn't going to go do that. I opened the door to Fang and I's room and sat down on the bed. I felt suddenly tired. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't.

I got up and walked over to the closet to get the laptop Fang uses to update his blog. I was hoping to find something online that would tell me how I could relax myself to go to sleep without doing something that could harm the baby. I grabbed the big black case and pulled it down, apparently when I had pulled out the case I had knocked something over because a little black box fell off the shelf and landed at my feet. I sat the laptop down on the bed and went back to the closet. I picked up the little black box. It was a small jewelry box, probably about the size of a ring. I opened it up and stared at the beautiful ring. It was a small gold band with one diamond in the center of a ring of smaller diamonds. It was beautiful, but why was it here. It wasn't mine, and nobody's things were in here except Fang and I's things, so it must be Fang's. But why would Fang have such a beautiful diamond ring unless… I covered my mouth with my right hand still clutching the box in my left.

I stared at the ring for who knows how long before I realized that I heard footsteps headed towards my room. I quickly shut the box and put it and the laptop back up in the closet then jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over me. Fang opened the door and walked in. He went into the closet and grabbed the laptop. Again the little black box fell and Fang scooped it up quickly and put it back. He looked over at me to make sure I hadn't seen that. After a couple of seconds he shut the closet and walked back out of the room. I threw the covers off of me and ran to the window. I unlatched it and jumped out. I flew out to a cave that was close enough that I could still see the house from it. I sat down and began to cry tears of joy.


	8. Words Can't Describe What is Happening

**Hello! I don't own Maximum ride, so sad. And sorry it took me a while to post this. I had some other things come up that were more important than this so I had to set fan fiction on the back burner for a while. **** but now I'm back! Oh and BTW, I'm actually going to try to describe a lemon in this  
U Chapter so if you don't like reading those, I would kind of skim over the part where Max and Fang are in their bedroom. But the lemon is only once in this chapter so only skim over the bedroom scene once. (There will be later bedroom scenes in this chapter) and sorry the forward is messed up. It's because of my awesome smiley face.**

(Max's POV)

I dropped down so I was by the window and tried to lift it up but it was locked. Damn, that means somebody knew I was gone, and with my luck that somebody was Fang and he had told everybody else. I probably earned it since I had been gone all day. I didn't dare go home because I knew I would say something about the ring and it would have been ruined. Instead I just stayed in town and ate at the mall, and did a little looking around for stuff I might need for the baby. I dropped down to the ground and began to walk over to the front door. I stepped up the front stairs slowly, and twisted the door knob. I walked in and shut the door quietly behind me. "Max is back!" I heard Iggy yell from in the living room. That was preceded by footsteps running through the house towards me. I instinctively felt protective and laid my hands on my belly I walked into the living room. Iggy was sitting on floor with Gazzy making bombs and Ella and all of the dogs where on the couch. Angel, nudge, Fang, and my mom all came running in to the room from the stairs. Angel immediately latched herself to my side and Nudge was on the other, they were both crying.

"Max, we thought you had been kidnapped or where in trouble or leaving us." Nudge gasped out in between sobs. I patted Angel's head and rubbed Nudges back and just let them cry. When they had finally soaked me with their tears they pried themselves off of me and went and sat on the floor and turned on the TV. My Mom just sat down in her rocking chair like I had never been gone. I guess she imagined that I would tell her if anything happened that could jeopardize the baby, and I would do that. Fang walked up to me and threw his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. After a couple of seconds we pulled away and Fang rested his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, searching for something that might be wrong. I just brushed his hands off of my shoulders and walked up stairs. Fang followed me into our room and closed the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and rested my chin on my knees, which was very hard because of my ever growing belly.

Fang ran over to the bed and hugged me again. "Max, what the hell were you doing out by yourself, you could have been hurt or worse. Are you alright, is the baby alright? Why the hell would you leave like that and make me worry?" he whined in my ear.

"I just went out for a fly. I stayed close to the house and I was on high alert, and I'm fine." I retorted. I picked his arms up off of me and laid down on the bed. I rolled over so I was facing away from Fang and shut my eyes to try and pretend that I was going to sleep. I felt his hand on my back and I opened my eyes and turned around to look at him. His usually unemotional eyes were now full of concern and worry. I sighed and sat back up. "Fang I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me, I promise." I said trying to comfort him.

_(Warning for those who don't like lemons, I'd skip the next few paragraphs if I were you.)_

"I know" he said in a soft voice. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't full of want and lust, it was tender and loving. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my lower back and pulled me closer to him. We fell back onto the bed and laid on our sides, our legs becoming entwined together. Pulled my hands off the back of Fang's neck and slid them under the hem of his shirt feeling his amazing abs. I moved my hands farther up on his chest until I was to his collar bone. I broke the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt. I kicked my ballet flats off and they flew across the room. Fang moved his hands lower so that he had both of his hands on my butt. We rolled over so that Fang was on top of me now and he slid his hands up my shirt and then pulled it off. As soon as it was out of the way he crashed his lips against mine and I grabbed fist fulls of his hair. He started to pull my sweat pants down. He pulled them about to my knees and then I kicked them off. I released my grip on his hair and started to undo the button on his jeans. I undid the zipper and then threw my hands around his waist. I pulled my feet up and pushed his pants down with my toes. When they got to his ankles he gladly kicked them off. He pulled up a little gasping for breath. "That, was very sexy." He said in a seductive voice.

"I try." I said in as best of a sexy voice as I could manage. I lifted my head up and put my lips to his again. Fang reached around and undid my bra and pulled it off. He began to suck on my left boob and kneaded my other breast with his free hand. I raked my nails into his back moaning sweet sounds of pleasure. His tongue swirled around my nipple and then he repeated this process to the other. He picked up his head and put his lips to mine again. I slid his boxers off in the same manner as his jeans. I could know feel just how hard he had become against my inner thigh. He got up and leaned his head down by my left knee and began to kiss my leg all the way up to my under ware. He grabbed the hem with his teeth and pulled them of effortlessly. He got back on top of me and we rolled over to where I was on top of him. I began to trace my nail lightly down his cock, I stopped and leaned down and kissed the tip. I slid it into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the end. I pushed down farther and then raked my teeth genitally as I slowly pulled back. I began to bob my head while Fang moaned my name. He put his hand on the back of my head and directed me where he wanted me to go.

"Oh god, Max I'm GONNA…" Fang's sentence was cut short as warm sticky goo filled my mouth. I swallowed it and pulled off of his manhood. I snaked back up to his mouth and pulled his lips to mine. We rolled over and Fang positioned himself to enter me. "You ready for this?" he asked. I nodded and pulled his lips back to mine. He pushed in just a little bit. I gasped and tried not to scream, it was painful, but it was the good kind of pain. After a while the pain subsided and I gave Fang the OK to move. It was slow at first but we quickly picked up speed. Our bodies fell into rhythm as I bucked my hips and He did the same with his. I felt so good so alive, we both came together and we collapsed gasping for air. "I love you Max." Fang whispered.

_(You can start reading now if you chose to skim the lemon part.)_

"I love you too." I whispered back. Somehow, make up sex is always the best sex. I glanced over at the clock. It read 10:45. "Crap, we need to send the flock to bed." I said. I got up and put my clothes back on and so did Fang. I stripped the bed and put a clean set of sheets on the bed. I put the dirty sheets in the washer and walked to the living room. "BEDTIME." I yelled. It was followed by many moans and upset sighs but the four bird kids got up and went to their rooms. I went back to Fang and I's room and laid down on the bed. Fang was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He shut of the light and walked over to the bed. He laid down so he was spooning me and wrapped one arm around me protectively.

"Night Max, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to. Good Night." I whispered back. I then fell into a beautiful sleep that I almost never wanted to wake up from. I was dreaming that everyone was five years older and that Fang and I had a son, he looked just like Fang except he had my eyes and his hair was a light brownish blonde like mine. It was like a beautiful family picture. I picked up the boy who looked like Fang and held him on my hip. I felt Fang's hand wrap around my shoulder. Then a little girl came out. She looked exactly like me, but her hair was solid black and was strait just like Fang's. Her eyes were dark like Fang's and her lips weren't as full as mine but were more like Fang's. Fang picked her up and held her on his hip and then he put his free arm around me. I began to cry joyfully and then my left hand began to sparkle. I lifted it up and there on my ring finger was the beautiful ring that I had found in the little black box earlier. I couldn't have been happier.

(Fang's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Max shaking my shoulder. "What's happening Max?" I asked her.

"Fang something feels wrong. I just know something is wrong. Do you feel like something is wrong?" she said. I sat up an put my hand to my forehead, that's when I smelled the blood. I looked at my hand and the tips of my fingers were covered in blood.

"Max, the blood!" I yelled as I jerked up out of bed and ripped the covers of off Max. The blood had been coming from her. "Max stay here, I'll go get Dr. M!" I yelled. I ran down the hall and found Dr. M running towards our room with a lamp in hand.

"Fang what's wrong, I heard yelling." She said as she lowered her lamp.

"Max is bleeding, a lot." I told her. She handed me the lamp and ran to Max and I's bedroom. I sat the lamp down on a coffee table and ran to the door.

"Fang, go tell Iggy he is in charge, we're going to the hospital." Dr. M said. I ran down the hallway to Iggy's room and burst through the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt all of the blood drain from my face. Iggy was laying sound asleep in his bed, which isn't unusual, but what really caught me off guard is who else was sleeping with him. Iggy had his arm wrapped around Nudge and her head was nuzzled into his neck. I ran over to Iggy's side of the bed and smacked his arm hard. "Wake up you ass hole son of a bitch!" I yelled. Iggy jumped waking Nudge and fell onto the floor right in front of where I was standing. The both stared at me with scared eyes. At least they hadn't had sex. I could tell because Iggy was wearing sweat pants and No shirt for his Pajamas and Nudge was wearing a lacy pink satin nightgown. I looked down on them with anger and hostility.

"Fang, your covered in blood!" Iggy finally said after a few seconds.

"Yes I know that!" I spat at him through grit teeth. "Dr. M, Max, and I are going to the hospital, you're in charge, and you are also in a whole deep vat of shit when I get back." I turned to Nudge who was gripping the covers like they were the only thing saving her from falling off of a cliff. I raised a finger and pointed at her. "You're in deep shit too, and if I find you even in bed when I get back, it better be yours and Iggy better not be in it." I turned and ran out the door to my room. "Got that taken care of." I told Dr. M. I picked up Max bridal style and ran to the car. I sat her in the front seat and she buckled up. Dr. M hopped in the driver's seat and I climbed in the back.

We were at the hospital in minutes. As soon as we got there, some nurses raced out with a wheel chair. I jumped out and pulled Max out of the car and sat her in the wheel chair. The nurses and Dr. M ran into the hospital and wheeled Max away. I started after them but was stopped by another nurse who asked me to give her some information on Max. I answered every question she asked me. She became a little shocked when she asked 'what relation do you have to the patient?' by then I was sick of her questions and wanted to find Max so I just yelled at her "I'm her boyfriend, her best friend, and the father of the child that is inside of her!" she looked scared of me for a minute before motioning for me to follow her and then she walked in the direction they had taken Max. We came to a waiting room outside the maternity ward and I sat down next to Dr. M in one of the hospitals ugly black chairs. "Do they know anything yet?" I asked her. Dr. M just shook her head.

"They said as soon as they find out what is wrong that they will tell us." She replied. Dr. M began to cry and leaned her head on my shoulder. I hugged her and told her it was going to be okay, Max would be okay, she was a fighter and she would never give up. If only I believed it a little better myself.

**I feel in a OMG mood today so I left you with a cliff hanger. I will try and get the next chapter up asap. Thanks for all of the reviews and PMs guys! It really makes me feel happy to see all of your feedback and to know that somebody is reading this actually instead of just feeling like this hard work is sitting in cyber space.**


	9. What's Wrong With Max?

**Hello! I'm so sorry if I angered some people with the cliff hanger and the tragic stuff. But it had to happen for a good story line. Don't worry, it will get better, but I might be evil and throw some more crap their way. I don't own Maximum Ride. this will also be my first time writing in some one's POV besides Fang or Max, so comment and tell me how you like it. And I changed it so Iggy isn't blind.**

(Iggy's POV)

As soon as we had heard Fang, Max, and Dr. M leave I finally got up off the floor. My arm still hurt where Fang had smacked me. I rubbed my arm and looked over at Nudge, she was still holding the covers so hard her knuckles were white. Her eyes were wide and for once in her life she was speechless. I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs, I laid my hand down over hers and she let go of the covers. "I've never seen Fang that angry before." She said. I nodded my head and picked her up bridal style and started walking to her room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"With how angry Fang was, I don't want to be anywhere near you romantic wise when he gets back, plus he said you have to be in your own bed." I answered. I opened the door to her room and sat her down on the bed. I pulled her pink and purple striped covers over her and kissed her goodnight. She laid down and closed her eyes. I turned around and started to walk out of her room but she reached out her hand and grabbed mine. I turned around but I realized I shouldn't have. Nudge was sitting up now and was staring at me with her Bambi eyes. Damn the day that her and Angel learned how to perfectly enforce the Bambi eyes. I slumped my shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed. She stopped giving me the Bambi eyes and instead gave me a seductive grin. I raised one eye brow in confusion at her. She crawled out from under the covers and pulled me so I was laying down on the bed. She got on top of me so she was straddling me. She leaned her head in so that her lips were only centimeters from mine. "Nudge, we can't be doing this when Fang gets back." I warned. She put her lips down to mine and we remained that way for a few seconds. I couldn't help it, she was just so, sexy. I put my hands on her back and pulled her closer to me. What was a kiss turned into a full make out session.

When Nudge finally pulled back for air she whispered down to me, "Fang said I had to be in my own bed, he didn't say that you couldn't be in it with me."

"Oh, somebody is being deviously naughty tonight." I spoke softly and pulled her back down to my lips. She tangled her hands in my hair and moaned softly against my lips. I smiled and rolled over so I was on top of her. She started to tug on the hem of her night gown trying to get it off. I stopped her and pulled off her lips. "Nudge, we can't. Fang would murder me if he came home and found us doing that."

"I know" she said softly. "Can we at least sleep in our underwear?" she asked shyly. I nodded my head and pulled her night gown off for her. I put my lips back to hers as she started to pull my sweat pants off with her toes. I let out a growl from the back of my throat and then laid down beside her. This left me in my boxers and her in some panties and a lacy bra. I pulled her in close and she nuzzled her head in between my head and my shoulder. "I love you Iggy." She said after I thought she was asleep.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep. I stayed in a kind of sleeping but still conscious of what was happening around me state so I would know when Fang got home.

(Max's POV)

I woke up in a sterile, white room. Everything was white except for a black haired man in gray pajamas sitting in the corner. Fang got up and walked over to me and held my hand. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked. His voice was all raspy and his eyes were puffy like he had been crying.

"Fine. What's wrong Fang, you look like you were hit by a truck." I said, and I wasn't exaggerating. Fang looked like he had stood in the middle of a freeway and just let all of the cars run over him, except he wasn't hurt or flattened.

"I've been here all night with you, Dr. M went home around 3 am." He replied.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He paused for a moment before he replied.

"Max, do you not know?" I shook my head. But if Fang had been crying over it, it must be bad. He took in a deep breath and then let it all out. He sat down on the bed and dropped his head and squeezed my hand a little tighter. He looked back up at me. "Max, we lost the baby." His voice started to quaver and I could see the tears pilling up in his eyes. I looked down and my stomach, it was back to its normal size. I looked back up at Fang and then started to cry. Fang pulled me close to him so I was in a sitting position and held my head to his chest, he put his other hand on my lower back. I soaked his shirt and I could feel the top of my head getting wet from his tears. I threw my arms around him and just held him there. After a few minutes a nurse walked in.

"Ms. Ride?" she asked. I stopped crying and let go of Fang. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared at the nurse. "Ms. and Mr. Ride, I'm very sorry for your loss, you may be discharged from the hospital now. I'll just need you to fill out a couple of papers." She handed two papers to Fang and two pencils. "When you are done just hand them to the front desk and you may leave." She turned and walked out of the room quietly closing the door. Fang looked over the papers and then handed one to me and a pencil. I finished filling out the form and so did Fang. He grabbed my clothes out of the corner and helped me get dressed. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed Fang's hand and walked out the door. I handed both the forms to the front desk and walked outside. Fang picked me up bridal style and spread out his wings. As he began to fly towards home I buried my head in his shoulder and began to cry again.

(Iggy's POV)

I woke up the next morning with Nudge still in my arms. I kissed her temple and then slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her. I put my sweats back on and then walked downstairs. Gazzy and Angel were already up watching cartoons and all the puppies were playing with small chew toys surrounding the living room floor. I went into the kitchen and got out a pan. I turned on the stove and made up some pancake mix. I had just finished pouring the batter into the pan when Ella walked downstairs. She came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Morning Iggy." She said stretching her arms over her head.

"Morning." I said. I flipped the pancake in the pan. I decided this was going to slow so I filled the rest of the burners with pans and pancake batter. After I had about thirty pancakes I turned off the stove and sat them down on the table. Ella got up and grabbed plates and forks and started to set the table.

"Iggy, do you know what went on last night?" she asked. I took a deep gulp. I really hoped Fang yelling at me and Nudge didn't wake anybody else up.

"Sort of," I replied. "Fang came and woke me up in the middle of the night telling me that him, Max, and Dr. M were going to the hospital, he was covered in blood when he came in." I told her. She didn't need to know the rest of what had happened last night.

"I wonder why." She spoke softly and then started to hum to herself.

Nudge walked down the stairs and went in the living room. I set the syrup and butter on the table along with a couple of knives. "YOU DIRTY SCUM BAG!" Total yelled. I ran into the living room with Ella on my heels. Total and Akila had woken up and so had Dr. M. Total, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were playing poker by the looks of it and Total was looking directly at a giggling Angel. I relaxed when I realized that Angel had just read his mind to look at his cards and he was angry about it. I chuckled a little.

"Breakfast is ready, come and get it while it's still hot." I told them. You never have to tell a bird kid twice to come and eat. Everyone ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table and started to dish out pancakes. There were two chairs that were empty thought. "Are Max and Fang still sleeping?" I asked. Dr. M shook her head and began to tear up. Ella wrapped her arm around her mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I shouldn't say." She sobbed. Dr. M got up and ran to her bed room and shut the door. Everybody was silent, even Nudge wasn't talking, that meant that there was some serious shiz happening that we didn't know about. I heard the front door open and two people step inside. Max and Fang came walking in, Max was sobbing into Fang's shoulder. She let go of Fang and ran up the stairs to her room. Fang sighed at the stairs and then walked over to us.

"Fang, what the heck is going on?" I asked.

He put two pancakes on a plate and then spread syrup on them. "Max, lost the baby." He finally said. There were collective gasps from everybody in the room.

"Please tell me this is your guy's idea of a bad joke." Ella asked. Fang only shook his head and walked to his room with the pancakes for Max.

Everybody finished their meal in silence and didn't say anything to Fang when he came back down to get breakfast for himself. The only person who did anything was Angel, she had walked up to Fang and gave him a big hug around his legs and he ruffled her hair. I could tell by their eyes that she had said something to him via mind message but that was it. Nobody even turned on the TV. Everybody just sat in the living room in silence, until Nudge spoke so quietly it was unlike her, "Poor Max and Fang." She whispered.


	10. Max's 16th Birthday

**Hello! I don't own Maximum ride. I also got the idea of Fang licking Max's tongue when she stuck it out at him from somebody else, I can't remember their name, but it's not my idea. I also don't own Dairy Queen, Dr pepper, or coke. And sorry it took so long for me to update after leaving you with horrible stuff, I had some major writers block and I don't want to give people crappy chapters because I was having thinking issues, so I held it off, writers block be gone now and here you go! This is also taking so long to upload because my internet was down for a couple of days because my router is a piece of crap and can't take a small power surge.**

-Time jump- this is three weeks after Max had lost the baby

(Max's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Fang's voice whispering "Max, Max, Max wake up." My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was Fang's face. I smiled at him and he leaned down and pecked my lips. "Happy Birthday Maxie." Fang said softly. He leaned down and kissed me again. It had been three weeks since… the incident, and I hadn't left our bedroom until just recently since then. Fang backed away and stood up, he then picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs to the kitchen. He sat me down and then pulled a chair out for me.

"Oh, your _such_ a gentleman." I said with as much composure as I could muster. I sat down and then Fang grabbed two plates off the counter. Today was Iggy's cooking day off so everybody had to fend for themselves. Fang had made eggs and sausage sandwiches in biscuits. He sat the plate down in front of me and sat his plate down. He poured two glasses of milk and sat them down on the table. We finished off breakfast and rinsed our dishes. Fang grabbed my hand and let me back to our bedroom. Once he shut the door he pulled me close to him and crashed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back feverishly. He lifted my right leg so it was hooked around his waist and then I jumped onto him and hooked my left leg with my right. Fang walked over to the bed and fell back on it so I was straddling him. Our lips never parted. I finally picked my head up and stared into his eyes smiling. He let loose a deep growl from the back of his throat and I just laughed at him and lightly smacked his head. He grinned up at me. I climbed off of him and began to get dressed. He did the same. He wore his usual black shirt, black jeans, and black converse. I wore a pair of skinny jeans, purple converse, and a white shirt with pink black detail. He sat down on the bed and I sat in his lap.

"So what does my Maxie want to do today?" He asked.

"Anything with you." I said.

He thought for a moment before saying "How about we go see a movie, then eat lunch and then plan what we are going to do from there."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I got up and grabbed my wallet and phone. Fang grabbed his wallet and phone and his black hoodie. We told the flock what we were going to do and then we left. I spread my wings and took a running start before kicking into the air. Fang followed and we headed towards town. We landed in some trees behind the movie theater and then walked around and in through the front. The movie wasn't anything special. It was a horror movie about some ghost who was a serial killer when he was alive and he possessed a little girl and killed a whole bunch of people. There was one scene though when the girl killed her brother by stabbing all of his pulse points and letting him slowly bleed to death that scared me. I grabbed onto Fang's waist and buried my head into his chest at that point. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him but he leaned down and licked it. I quickly jerked my tongue back into my mouth and whispered in his ear "I guess somebody doesn't want to take a shower with me tonight." He had a look of disappointment on his face and then replaced it with a devilish grin. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I melted into his arms and let him kiss me. The end credits started to roll and we got up and left the theater.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Fang asked. I pointed down the street at a restaurant. "okay" he said. We walked down the street to the Dairy Queen and got ten cheeseburgers and six sides of fries. I got a Dr. Pepper and Fang got some Coke. We split a banana split for dessert. **(no pun intended) **"So where to now?" he asked with a voice dripping in honey.

"I don't really care." I replied. Fang put on a devilish grin and I could tell he had something in mind that I wouldn't like.

"Let's go golfing." He whispered at last leaning in towards my ear. He slowly sat back with a satisfied grin on his face. I arched one of my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms over my chest. He finally realized that I hadn't replied yet and his face formed into and annoyed frown. "What?" he asked.

"Golfing, is that really the best you can do?"

"Well I think it will be fun!"

"Whatever!" I said as I through my hands up in the "I surrender" position. I finished off my pop and we walked out of the restaurant. Fang did a quick 360 and then scooped me up bridal style. He ran and jumped into the air and then headed towards the golf course. We touched down and he went inside. He came back out with some keys, a set of rental golf clubs, and a large bucket of golf balls. "This is a horrible idea." I told him as he walked over to a cart and put the key in. he strapped the clubs on the back and put the balls in a basket on the back and turned around to look at me. He nodded his head towards the cart and I walked over and sat in the seat. He got in and started driving the cart off. We stopped at the driving range and we each grabbed a club. Mine was a 6 iron and his was a 7 iron. Fang poured the balls out on the strip of fake grass in between me and him and he started to hit the balls. He was surprisingly good, almost every ball he hit made it to the end of the range. After he had hit about 8 balls he stopped and looked over at me.

"Aren't you going to hit any?" he asked.

"I don't know how, and where did you learn to swing a golf club like that?" I said as I raised one eyebrow at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me and sat his club down. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and spread my feet slightly apart with his foot. "Fang, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to swing a club" he replied. He wrapped his hands over mine and bent me forward a little and made me bend my knees slightly. "Now you got to keep your head down and your arms strait." He spoke softly as he slowly drew my arms back and then up to where the club was nearly touching his head. All of a sudden he jerked my arms down fast in a jerking motion and swung the club. I heard a light _ping _as a small white object went flying through the air. Fang stepped away from me and said "Now you try." I grinned at him and got another ball. I put myself down in the position and drew my arms back slowly before swinging the club at lightning speeds, hitting the ball clear past any ball that Fang had hit. I turned around and grinned at him and he only laughed.

We finished hitting the balls and returned the cart and clubs to the golf course and then started to walk back towards downtown. We stopped at a small park on the way and walked through it. It was a really old park with big trees everywhere and old stone cooking places where people used to come and eat off the grill in nature. There was a beautiful gazebo though that we stopped and stood in. it was wood and had ivy growing up all of the walls, it sat right underneath an old willow tree and was right by a small pond where coy fish were happily swimming. Flowers surrounded the base of it making it look like something out of a movie. Fang wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. We stared out at the coy pond and the sun began to set on the horizon turning the sky into a brilliant orange. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Fang's chest. I never wanted this moment to end but the silence was broken by Fang's deep honey filled voice. "Max?"

"Yes Fang." I said with my eyes still closed. I felt fang push away from me and I opened my eyes to see Fang getting down on one knee and staring up at me with a smile spread across his face.

"Max, I love you, and I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you. I want to be there to kick eraser ass with you, and be there to hold you close when you're hurt. I want to spend all of my life with you and be tied to you in as many ways possible," he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the little black box with the ring inside of it. "Maximum Ride, would you please do me the honors of becoming my wife and being my bride for all eternity?" he said as he opened the box, revealing the ring I had found earlier. I started to cry like a baby and Fang stood up and gave me a hug. He rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair whispering "Max, its okay, we don't have to get married now if you don't want to."

"Fang, I'm crying because I'm happy" I said in between sobs. "I want to marry you, my answer is hell freaking yes! God you can be such an idiot you know that?" and with those last words said I pulled his lips to mine and we shared one of the best kisses of our entire lives. It wasn't anything fiery, or full of lust, or even passion. It was full of pure love, and that is the best kind of kiss that will get you drunk on each other better than any beer or whiskey there is out there. After we broke apart Fang rested his forehead against mine while we tried catching our breath. "Fang I love you" I said softly.

"I love you even more" he replied. We kissed one last time before he slipped the ring on my finger and we started to head for home. As I was soaring through the air I did flips, spins, corkscrews, dives, and pretty much just looked like a flying dancer because I was so happy at this moment that nothing could change it.


	11. Iggy and Nudge are busted

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while because school is being horrid to me lately. So any ways, for those of you who thought that this ended, it didn't, I'm just getting started! And now I finally have enough reviews for my first mailbag! So here you go! Keep reviewing and sending PM and I will either answer you personally or in the story! **

**Maxridelover- lol, I loved your comment! I sat and laughed for an hour!**

**FridayFace- I'm working as fast as I can but school is dragging the process down, as is sports and clubs, I'm very active and try to write in any free time I get**

**MouthOfLightning- thank you?**

**Zakiyya- no freaking comment**

**Earthling123- because for my plans with this story it had to be done to work for future purposes, patience. after I hit them with crap it will get better before more crap happens**

**And without further a do, I give you chapter 10!**

(Max's POV)

~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slammed my head against the kitchen table again. Nudge had bought a billion bridal magazines and was determined to look through every one and make me look at every dress, shoe, ring, veil, venue, flower, color scheme, and bride's maid dress in the damn catalogs! I was going to go hang myself if I have to live through one more minute of this. Then finally to my rescue came Fang into the kitchen. "Hey you two, I have something I need to talk with you about now that everybody is gone besides you two, me, and Iggy." Mom had taken everyone two the mall but we passed up on the opportunity and Total, Akila, and all their pups had gone to visit Akila's family. I got up, grabbed Nudge's wrist and dragged her into the living room. When we had gotten there Iggy was sitting on the couch and Fang was standing by the stairs. Nudge went and sat on the couch by Iggy and Fang nodded his head towards the stairs. I walked up the stairs and turned around to see if he was coming. "You two stay there, we'll be right back." We walked up the stairs out of hearing range and I stopped and turned around crossing my arms. "What?" he asked.

"Well for one I am glad you got me out of looking at bridal magazines with Nudge, but what is this all about?" I said as I crossed my arms.

Fang let out a long sigh before replying "You remember the night when we had to go to the hospital?" I nodded my head trying not to think about that night. "Well when I left to go tell Iggy he was in charge I went to his room and found him half naked in his bed…" his voice trailed off at the end.

"So he was shirtless in his bed, that doesn't explain what this is about." I said rolling my eyes.

Fang reached up and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "The thing is though," he continued. "I kind of found Nudge in the bed with him." My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped. "Nudge was fully clothed though!" he quickly added putting his hands in front of him to block anything I might throw at him. I'm not sure, but I think something around my maternal instinct with the flock snapped and went into overdrive at that moment. "Max, are you okay?" Fang asked. I drew in a sharp breath and then let loose a blood curdling scream.

(Iggy's POV)

"IIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!" The sounds of Max screaming rang through the house.

"Oh shit" I muttered. Nudge gulped next to me.

"You don't think this is about when Fang found us do you?" She asked timidly.

Max's thudding footsteps began to sound and they were quickly becoming louder. "I would almost bet on it." I said. Max came running down the stairs towards me almost as fast as if she was flying.

I barely had time to shove Nudge away from me before Max was on top of me with her hands around my neck. She had her knees pressed into my thighs and was holding my arms down with her elbows. I couldn't really make out what she was yelling at me but I knew that there were a lot of curse words used. In a desperate attempt to not be strangled to death by Max I thrust my hips up into her knocking her off me and sending her crashing through the coffee table and onto the floor. I got my bearings long enough to realize that Fang had pulled Nudge away from us and they were watching us fight. I leapt up off the couch and pinned Max to the ground by straddling her hips and holding her wrists down to the floor. She just snarled at me and pulled her legs up and used her knees to throw me back against the couch. She got up and lunged at me but I dove out of the way and she hit the couch. She got up and started to run at me.

I made a mad dash for the stairs and ran two at a time. I quickly reached my room and locked the door behind me. Looking around I realized that there was nothing that I could do to defend myself and that Max would break down the door any second. Just as Max rammed her way through my door, shattering it to splinters, I smashed the window with my foot and dove out head first. As soon as my torso cleared the frame I snapped my wings out and started o soar upwards hoping to lose her. Luck was not on my side today, because I looked down just to see a very pissed off Max dart out the window and fly towards me. I reached in my pocket and grabbed some bombs. I quickly armed every one of them and began to throw them at Max. They were light weight bombs and wouldn't hurt any of us much. Max bobbed and weaved her way around them and dodged all most all of them. Three bombs hit the ground and five hit the house, the last one hit Max in the chest and she dropped and hit the ground. She hopped up and shot at me using her supersonic speed to catch up quicker. I started to shoot farther upward as well trying to evade her in the clouds. She caught me though faster than I expected. I threw one more bomb and hit her in the chest again at point blank range, she kicked me hard in that one place that a guy NEVER wants to be kicked.

We dropped like rocks out of the sky and hit the ground hard. The metallic taste of blood formed in my mouth and I moaned as I coughed up some of the crimson liquid. My head rolled over to the side and I could see Max lying on the ground not moving. "Max!" I yelled spurting blood from my mouth. I scrambled up and knelt down by Max's side looking for signs of life. Her lip was split and her hair was charred at the ends from all the explosives, blood covered her face as well as the rest of her body in flaky splattered patterns. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped on me and pinned me to the dirt by straddling my upper thighs and putting her knees on my wrists.

"You sick ass son of a bitch" she snarled. Max then punched my jaw, hard. "I ought to rip your cock off and shove it back down your throat." She punched my face again. My vision was doubling at this point and I was seeing sparkles in the air. "If she is pregnant, I will personally kick your ass until you die, and then I will bring your motherfucking ass back from the dead just so I can beat the shit out of you again, and I will make your life a living hell." With that last snarl, she began to just repeatedly punch my face and growl and grunt with every swing as she tried to put all of her effort into it. I lost count of how many hits I had taken before I felt Max being jerked off of me. My vision was blurred and I could just see a blackish gray blob holding a struggling peachish brown blob and a dark brown blob over me.

"Iggy! Iggy! IGGY!" came the faint sounds of Nudges voice. I could feel soft small hands on my face and shoulder.

"I'm okay." I said as I tried to reach up and caress Nudge's cheek. I only got my hand up halfway before it collapsed back to my side and I blacked out.

**OOOOOOOHHHHH! Now it's getting good. Many of you thought that this story was over but it wasn't, if anybody paid attention, I left the whole Iggy and Nudge problem alone for a while. I figured now that they would get what they asked for. There will be many chapters after this because I have a plan of something that I want to lead up to. Review or PM me and I will start doing mail bags and answer all of your questions without giving to much of the story away. And also review telling me if you think that Iggy should,**

**Be in critical condition after the beating Max gave him**

**Just have passed out and be perfectly fine**

**Die and barely get revived**


	12. The Argument

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating but school was being a bitch and I had a major creative writing assignment due and a whole bunch of other high school shit I had to deal with, so please don't murder me for not continuing the story! Now on to the mail bag after pleading to preserve my life! :)**

**redzenin- Thank you very much! (gives you a big hug)**

**MouthOfLightning- I hope that means that it is a very good story instead of you being extremely bored**

**FridayFace- your wish is my command**

**Eucliffe-I know, probably a lot of people want to wring my neck until my head pops like a grape because I killed the baby but I decided that it was best for the plot line, and I agree, after this I will have to give poor Igs a break from getting his ass handed to him**

**Araime- yes I realize that in the books Iggy is blind. I changed it that he wasn't blind purely for better description because I found out it is really hard to write a decent fight scene from a blind guy's POV**

**Nyan144- That awkward moment when you first figure it out :**

***(reads fan fic) 'what the fuck does this mean?!' (reads a little more) 'OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, that's what it means' (blushes then face palms accidentally tipping the chair over and falling onto the floor) (jumps up and looks around to see if anybody saw that) (goes back to reading lemony goodness) (grins to self like a jackass)**

**:D thank you very much**

**GOD BLESS EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR READING MY WRITING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT PEOPLE THINK MY SHIT IS INTERESTING! (gives everybody big hugs) AND A DOUBLE THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVEIWED, FOLLOWS, FAVORITED, OR HAS SPREAD THE WORD ON THEIR PROFILE OR STORIES ABOUT THIS STORY, MYSELF, OR ANY OF MY OTHER WORKS! (gives everybody big hugs again plus the Spanish/French kiss on the cheek thingy) XD (does happy dance around room until I trip and fall like a blonde)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, because if I did own this, Fang would have told Max he loved her in the books WAY before when he actually did. (glares at James Patterson)**

(Iggy's POV)

"He is waking up" spoke the soft voice of Angel. My eyes slowly started to peel themselves open to see the light cream walls of the living room. Looming over me were dark blobs I could only assume were the flock.

I let out a long moan as I clamped my eyes shut and reopened them to more distinguished figures of the flock. Nudge was just to my right and Angel was right beside her. Gazzy was sitting on the arm of the couch by my feet. Fang and Max were standing a little farther behind Angel. "What happened?" I groaned feeling all of the pain begin to make its self apparent.

"Dude…" Gazzy said chuckling. "You got your ass handed to you on a silver platter by a girl!"

"GAZZY!" Max snapped. "You do not get to use that king of language!"

The Gasman just crossed his arms and threw a scowl at Max while mumbling "You, Fang, and Iggy use it all the time." I began to sit up and noticed that all of the blood had been cleaned off my body and Max had cleaned up and changed clothes.

"Gazzy, Angel, why don't you go play upstairs while Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and I have a conversation about behaving themselves." Max said shooting a glare in my direction towards the last part. Gazzy and Angel got up and ran upstairs leaving us alone. Nudge got up off of the floor and sat down beside me grabbing my hand. I squeezed it tightly for a moment to reassure her that I was fine and I wasn't going anywhere. She seemed to relax at this and she leaned into my side resting her head down in the crook of my neck. I rubbed circles in the back of her hand with my thumb in efforts to try and comfort her during the yelling that was sure to come. Fang sat down on my left and I dropped my gaze to Nudges knees as Max began to pace around in front of us.

Finally she took a deep breath and spoke. "Do you two know how much trouble you are in?" I solemnly nodded and felt Nudge do the same. Max took another deep breath and seemed to be steadying herself for the next question. "Did you two actually have sex?"

"No." I replied.

She seemed to relax a bit in light of this new information. "You two aren't going to be sleeping in the same bed, and sure as hell you're not going to have sex." She said regaining a little bit of her composure. "Fang and I should know as well as anybody the risks of pre-marital sex. Do you even know how hard it would be to know that you would forever be responsible for a small helpless child at such a young age? Let alone be chased by earasers with the poor thing." Her voice grew soft towards the end. "Do you even know about the living hell your lives would become if she had conceived?" she said raising her voice. "That child would keep you up every night, consume every day, and on top of that I would probably, no, I _would_ murder you both, bring you back, beat the shit out of you, murder you again, and then set fire to your corpses for being so incredibly, fucking, STUPID!" by this point Max was screaming at us.

A warm liquid began to drip onto my shoulder. I glanced over and saw the glistening trail of tears pouring out of Nudge's eyes. "_I have half a mind to never let you two in a five foot radius of each other ever again! I have half of a mind to smack both of you. I HAVE HALF A MIND TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE SCHOOL!_" Nudge began to sob and gasp for air against my shoulder.

"Max stop." I said.

"NO! I will not stop until I drill it into your thick as shit heads that you cannot go around doing whatever the hell you want with no consequences!" she screamed.

"Max, stop." I said a little more forcefully.

"Not until you dipshits get the mother fucking message!" she yelled. Nudge was now crying hysterically against my shoulder and I could sense that Fang was tensing up ready to stop Max if it got much farther.

"Max stop!" I growled through my gritted teeth. Anger was pouring into my veins and all the physical pain I had been feeling started to dissipate as my blood began to boil.

"NOT UNTILL YOU UNDERSTAND!" she yelled. I snapped my head up to meet her face. She was crying just nearly as bad as Nudge. Max drew her hand back and started to swing it at Nudge's left cheek.

"MAX STOP!" screamed Fang as he jumped up to stop her. I beat him to it though and jolted out of my seat grabbing Max's wrist and holding it tightly. I stared coldly and angrily into her eyes and she jerked against my grip to get free. She finally met my gaze and all of her rage drained from her eyes as it registered in her mind what she was about to do.

"Never, ever, hurt her. Beat the shit out of me all you want, but never, lay a hand on her." I spat with malice and rage seething out of every word. I flung her wrist down and it just flew down to her side. I continued to stare at her, hoping that with every second that passed, all of the pent up rage I felt towards her at that moment was pouring into every dark recessed corner of her mind and she was slowly going insane from all of the horrible things she was about to do or had done.

"Oh God." She whispered with her hands flying to her mouth. She clamped her eyes shut and tears began to flow down her face. Max turned quickly on her heels and ran upstairs toward her and Fang's room. Silently, Fang started to follow Max up the stairs to comfort her like any good boyfriend would. Even if Max had killed me he would still tell her it was her fault and that everything was going to be okay. I sighed and turned around back to Nudge. Her eyes were full of fear and I immediately felt all of the rage flow out of me. I leaned down and scooped her up bridal style and began to walk towards her room. I laid her down on her pink and purple bedding and kissed her forehead.

"Iggy, would you stay with me tonight. I really don't want to be alone right now." She asked softly.

"Of course." I replied climbing in behind her. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. She rolled over so she was facing me and snuggled closer, resting her head on my chest.

"Good night, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, goodnight." I whispered back as I pulled her as close as possible.

**Wow. Iggy got really scary in this chapter, anyway hope you liked it! I will try to update sooner!**


	13. Insight

**Sorry, I would have updated sooner but I had a stupid Romeo and Juliet essay due. It was a waist of fucking time! :( (glares at William Shakespeare) I just got done with the essay though and now im going to type some more just so you guys don't have to wait anymore! Aren't I nice "bitch" mutters somebody in the background, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I WILL RIP OFF YOUR TESTICALES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR TRACHEA!" screams me. "eep!" shrieks the dumbass who said that as he wets his pants. Like I said, I'm a very nice person, I also major in sarcasm. Anywho, MAILBAG! :D**

**MouthOfLightning- I take that as a complement, thank you.**

**FridayFace- I'm trying, thanks for the encouragement!**

**Assassin KYUBI 229- thank you very much! plus, an ancient Chinese secret is that you jerk as many tears as you can so people will want to read more.**

**Nyan144- well, you try being a parental figure to two kids you have known your whole life and you look out for them and protect them and then one day you find out that they were caught in bed together and probably had sex and you weren't told for like a month after somebody figured this shit out. It's just a motherly instinct thingy, I felt like Max would react as bad to this as if it was incest.**

**MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatniss Ky- thank you, I try, ps, love the smiley face O_o I thought I was the only person who made one eye bigger than the other.**

**And now without further ado, on with the show, or fic I should say!**

(Fang's POV)

I hate being Switzerland. It's not that I don't agree with what Iggy did, I feel like he did the right thing, I just hate seeing Max cry. Last night after she took a mad dash for our room I ran after her and sat with her on the bed for three hours before she finally cried herself to sleep. I had to sleep in a tear stained shirt and Max kept mumbling in her sleep "what have I done…. It's all my fault… I'm so sorry". It fucking broke my heart to see her so upset, even though she did step a bit too far out of line. Now it's breakfast time and the entire mess is sitting on the edge of a cliff just waiting for a gentle breeze to send it plummeting into oblivion. Dr. M was sick so she stayed in her room to avoid getting the rest of us sick, only Max and Ella went in there to bring her food, books, and various things from her home lab. Right now it was Ella's shift and the entire flock was sharing breakfast. All of us ate in silence which was weird for us, until Gazzy let one rip. "he he, sorry." He apologized as he struggled to hold back a laugh. He looked over in Iggy's direction to see if he was laughing right along with him, but Iggy's face was a monotone carving that never changed. One by one, Iggy, Nudge, and Max left the table in separate directions. Max for our room, Nudge for the front door, and Iggy for the shed in the back yard that him and Gazzy used for making bombs.

"Fang?" asked Angel.

"Yah." I said with a sigh in my voice as I stabbed at the eggs on my plate.

"Why are Iggy, Nudge, and Max all pissed at each other?" she asked in a innocent voice, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"First off, you and Gazzy don't need to be using language like that, second, it's complicated, and don't go getting any ideas about poking in our minds about what's going on." I replied. Like I said, I hate being Switzerland, you get asked all the questions and have to come up with sufficient answers without giving to much away. And It's really not easy when you're trying to hid this shit from a mind reader. I stood up and dumped my breakfast before walking towards my bedroom.

'_do you need any help trying to sort things out?' _asked Angel mentally.

'_No, and now I would really appreciate it if you would get out of my thoughts as well, go play with Gazzy or something.' _I mentally replied.

'_Kay'_ she replied. I could almost picture the smile on her face. I continued to walk down the hallway towards Max and mine's room. I reached the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Max?" I said through the door. "It's me, can you open the door?" Max didn't answer. I started to worry. "Max, please open the door." I said as I knocked on the door. Max still didn't answer. I reached up above the door frame where we kept the lock pick. I quickly opened the door and ran inside, Max was nowhere in sight and the door to the bathroom was shut. I ran to the door and unlocked it, swinging the door wide open and looked in horror at the scene before me.

(Nudge's POV)

After breakfast I left for a quick fly around the house, after last night I didn't really want to be around anybody for a little while. I know Max didn't mean to, but she really frightened me last night. I thought she was actually going to hit me, thankfully Iggy stopped her but it still had done emotional damage. I landed in a big cedar tree about 50 feet from the house and looked out to the early morning horizon. Max had every right to be upset with us, but she didn't have to beat Iggy unconscious and then nearly beat me. My thoughts were interrupted by the beating of large wings. I turned around and saw The Gasman land on the tree branch next to me. "Hey Nudge, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down.

"Sort of, why did you come out here?" I asked as I pulled one knee up to my chest and let my dark brown hair waterfall in between him and my face.

"I tried to talk to Iggy and he nearly blew me up, and Fang went to talk to Max, so I came to see if you were okay." He replied. "look, I don't want to prod at whatever went down between you guys but I do want you to stop being so sad and reclusive. You have barely spoken all morning and that is a new record for you, but it's starting to worry me."

I smiled behind my hair. "Its nothing that big, but thanks for showing you care." I said as I pulled my hair back over my ear.

Gazzy beamed at me. "Well, now maybe we can both talk to Iggy and get him to not try to blow us up while we are at it."

I laughed a little bit, "Ya, maybe."

"All right, well, I'm going back to the house to keep Angel company, I'll leave you to think things over a little more." Gazzy then leaned in and gave me a hug. "Don't stay out too long." With that he jumped out of the tree and snapped his wings out, flying towards home. It was really sweet how he cared so much. I turned back to the skyline, mulling everything over once more. I decided that I would forgive Max, she just reacted like any parental figure would. I stood up and followed Gazzy's actions and headed for home. I touched down on the porch and tucked my wings in behind my back. I walked in the door and was suddenly greeted by a sobbing Angel wrapping her tiny little arms around my waist and burring her head into my chest.

"Angel, Angel what's wrong?" I spoke softly as I petted her soft golden curls.

"Muh…Muh….Mah…..Muh…Max!" she said in between sobs. The Gasman came around the corner and stood behind his little sister silently. He reached out and laid a hand on her back and began to rub small soothing circles. She seemed to calm down enough with this action to stop crying hystaricly.

"Angel, what's wrong with Max?" I asked her.

**OOOOOOOHHHHHH, CLIFFY! I'm so mean. Anyways, this was a chapter more pointed towards getting Angel and Gazzy back as main characters in the story, I tried to focus less on Max, Fang, and Iggy without completely derailing the story. Also, for those of you who want Dr. M, Ella, Total, Akila, and the pups to come back into the story, gimmie a review for It or a PM. I really could go either way with it for my plans. :D okay, and sorry for the short chapter but I either could make this chapter short, or ridiculously long, I opted for the short to give me more room for explaining and detail in the next chapter. Trying to update sooner!**


	14. Ponophobia: fear of pain

**Hello! I decided that I couldn't leave you all with a huge cliffy for very long, because that would be cruel, so I sat my ass down and wrote a new chapter for ya'll. (yes I used ya'll, and word doesn't spell check it, I'm a redneck.) and on a unrelated note: 1. Skinny jeans and cowboy boots, WHO KNEW! They look amazing together, and 2. If you people want to follow me on other things, I also have a fiction press under the same name as fanfiction, and I also have an instagram under the same name. :) this doesn't give you permission to be a creeper and just stalk me, I'm just saying in case you would want to see some of the weird things that go on in my life. I'm an artist to and have a deviant art under the same name, but I don't have any pictures up yet. MAIL TIME!**

**MouthOfLightning- you'll see**

**FridayFace- I did, but now I'm fixing it, so keep your pants on**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiar s- again, you'll see, and okay, you are actually one of the reasons that I decided to get my lazy ass out of bed this morning and work on updating, THE WORLD THANKS YOU!**

**Earthling 123- yes, it is young, but isn't 16 also a little young to save the world, fight in more battles than the army, watch out for five kids and two dogs, live on your own, travel the country on a daily basis and even across the world, have a credit card with seemingly unlimited amounts of money, and to have killed your half brother twice? I think if Max is bad ass enough to do all that shit, she can get married at 16, hell, if this was the 1500's, she would already be married and probably have two kids. _ close, but so far, you'll figure it out. And look no further because here it is!**

**Me- thank you very much! I try, and I'm working on it.**

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for, the next chapter!**

(Fang's POV)

I stood in the doorway for a few seconds just trying to comprehend what was happening. My mind was racing at a hundred miles per minute, blood was all over the walls and the floor, water was pouring out of the bath tub and drizzling out onto the floor. Max sat on her knees in front of the tub. Cuts were all up and down her arms and legs and her clothes were shredded. I couldn't tell if her front or face was cut because her head was submerged in the water from the bathtub. Snapping out of my shock I ran over to Max and jerked her out of the tub by her shoulders. She came back with a gasp and started to cough up water and a little blood. I sighed with relief, she was still alive. She sat against the wall with her wet hair covering her face and dripping down onto what was left of her clothes. Now I could tell that she had cut her face a little because bloody water was dripping off her hair, her front was cut up, but her arms and legs were the worst of it. I could also see that she still had the razor blade in her hand that she used to hurt herself. I knelt down by Max and pushed the hair out of her face."Max?" I said softly.

Her face turned into an angry, snarling, grimace. "You insignificant bastard. Couldn't you just leave me to do what ever the hell I want to myself?" she said.

I winced slightly at her harsh words. "No, Max why would you do this?" I asked in the soft tone.

"Because dumbass, I don't deserve to fucking live, I am a worthless piece of dirt that can't do anything right." She said staring daggers into my eyes. She slowly started to get up and move towards me as she continued spitting her venomous words at me. "I can't carry a child, I can't protect the flock, I couldn't even tell that Iggy and Nudge were together, I couldn't give them a good speech on being safe without being a fucking hypocrite, I'm not going to be able to stop them from having sex, I'm not going to be able to stop Nudge from getting pregnant, then I will have to live every fucking day of my life looking at her child and thinking, 'that should be my child that is here and alive, that should be my child that is growing into a beautiful young lady or gentleman', and it will drive me over the fucking edge." I was backing away from her now. During that, she had stood up and so had I and now my back was about two feet from the wall. Max took a few more steps towards me while she angrily twirled the blade in her hand. "Some day, I would have gotten to this state after years of pain and suffering inside. I figured 'why fucking bother' and decided that I would save myself all that pain and just end it now. You got a problem with me putting myself out of misery?" she spat. By this point I was up against the wall and scared shitless, I'd never seen Max this angry or, homicidal before. She was pointing her razor blade at my throat and was only a few inches away from me.

Mustering up all of the courage that I still had, I reached a hand up and pushed her hand holding the razor blade down. "Yes, I do have a problem with it. For one, I would lose my best friend, my wife, the mother to our future kids, the girl who always has my back in a fight. The flock would lose their parental figure, their strategist, their protector, the bad ass gal who kicks eraser butt for their safety. Dr. Martinez and Ella would lose a sister and a daughter. Everybody would lose a friend, a family member, and the glue that kept us all together. So yah, I have a fucking problem with you killing yourself!" I retorted. I hadn't realized that I had backed her up some and now we were both standing in the middle of the room staring each other down. Max scanned my face for any hint of lying or doubt, but I wouldn't let anything show. She dropped the razor blade and stood back. I kicked it away and turned off the water that was still running out of the bath tub. I turned back to her and she was just standing there with her head hanging low. Her body was still very tense with anger. I contemplated for a few moments, on one hand, I could leave her here to possible do more damage to herself or she would clean herself up and do damage control, or I could grow a pair and just go comfort her taking whatever she threw at me. I decide the later was a better idea.

I grabbed the medical kit and a wash cloth out of the cabinet. After I had wet the wash cloth I went back over to Max and lifted one of her arms. She didn't look up at me as I wiped all of the blood off of her arm and wrapped it in a bandage; I repeated this step with the other arm. Her leg cuts weren't very deep so I just cleaned them with the washcloth and put band-aids on the larger cuts. I grabbed her hairbrush off the sink and lifted her face up with one hand. She looked down, unwilling to meet my gaze. I began to brush all of her wet hair out of her face. Once all of the hair was out of her face I cleaned the few cuts on her face. There was one on either cheek, one right above her right eyebrow, and one right by her lip on her chin. I put all of the medical supplies away and turned back to Max. She had her head hung low again. Sighing, I wrapped her up in a big hug. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around my torso and nuzzling her head into my chest. I laid my head down on her shoulder and smelled her hair. Even though it still had a tinge of blood in it, it smelled like pine trees, vanilla, and cinnamon. Max cried lightly into my shirt, soon soaking it with her tears. I reached up one hand and rested it on the back of her head, letting all of her hair weave its self in between my fingers.

"Max" I said softly. "don't ever scare me like that again." She didn't respond for a while, but then she nodded her head against my chest. I was glad that she wouldn't try something like this again, but what if she went to something else like drugs or smoking. I'd have to keep an eye on her for a while just to make sure.

**Alrighty, end of cliffy! Hope you liked, I figured I wouldn't add another cliffy to this chapter because I'm not that mean. Anyways, I got to go help my sister put up the Christmas tree, hope you all had a happy thanksgiving! Updates will come soon! :) **


	15. Damage Control

**New Chapter update! What happened! I was getting like 5-7 reviews in between posts and now I only got like 3. Did I piss everybody off with that or was I just getting boring? Well I hope you all can forgive me either way because I'm going to stop throwing shit Max's way. Well, as much as possible because the flock's shit is Max's shit, so she will still have problems, just not her own personal problems, for a while at least. And if your wondering why I made Max suicidal, read the reply to DoctorMelodyPond in the mail bag. MAILBAG TIME! Also, FUCK MY LIFE! I got fucking sick on a weekend, so I sat down and tried to make the most of it by working my fingers off for your new chapter, enjoy.**

**Guest- I already explained this once to somebody else, but because this was my first fanfiction and I wasn't sure how it all worked and I made a mistake on that and I just don't bother to fix it for my own reasons**

**DoctorMelodyPond- I assume that's good- thank you, I am, and I have a contradiction on that comment, although I did make Max suicidal, she is not a creeper, and because, it all is leading up to the big climax of the plot that I have planned out, I just worked that element into the story now instead of later. Plus, Max is still beating herself up over losing her baby and the whole incident with Iggy and Nudge just made her feel like she couldn't even be a good mother to the flock because she was oblivious to this. It basically was the emotional straw that broke Max's back and she had a nervous breakdown by herself, so nobody was there to help or comfort her, which lead her to attempt suicide to try and get out of her breakdown. There is some elaboration on this in this chapter.**

**Speeedray-man- THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked it, I'm really glad that you noticed more about the writing tactics and the details rather than just 'OMG WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS MAX SUICIDAL!" I will try and keep up as good of work that I can, and I am a girl, but otherwise, ;D !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shit! Except for the puppies, Naomi, Gaben, Anastasia, Izzac, Maxine, and Ferro, those cute little guys are mine**

**And now on with the story!**

(Max's POV)

'What the hell is wrong with me!?' I thought as I sped through the air. It had been a week since my 'episode' and Fang finally trusts me to be alone again, for a short period of time anyways. So I decided to spend it flying. 'Why did I breakdown like that' I asked in my thoughts again. Of course I knew perfectly why it happened; I just didn't know why I couldn't control it. After the baby died I had been dealing with insane amounts of depression and anger at myself. I pushed it aside though and put on a brave face for the flock. Then Iggy and Nudge happened and I felt so guilty because I had set a bad example for them to think it was okay to have sex that young. I felt so worthless that I let them do that and I was too pent up with my own problems to look out for them and notice when this had started. I was furious with them because they had done that anyways after they had seen its consequences with me. All of the raging sadness had consumed me and I had attacked Iggy, nearly slapped Nudge, and tried to kill myself. I dropped a couple feet in the air when I had immediately stopped at that thought. I had and nearly had hurt two of my family and tried to kill myself. Fang was right. I flapped my wings down hard and shot back towards my mother's house. I needed to take care of a few things before I would ever start to forgive myself.

(Gazzy's POV)

The whole house ringed with depression that week. Iggy wouldn't make bombs or play jokes with me, Fang was even quieter than usual, Nudge hardly talked at all, Angel was still a little flustered because she read Max's mind when she was yelling at Nudge and Iggy and while she tried to commit suicide, and Max was a silent emotional wreck. If Angel hadn't told me what was happening with her, I would've sworn that Fang was starting to rub off on her. I was sitting in the living room with Nudge and Angel watching TV when Max walked in. The door flew open before Max came running in. She ran right up to Nudge and was looked a lot better than she had in the past few days. "Nudge, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked. Her tone was 'I'm only asking because it's polite, get your ass in the kitchen', shit. Hesitantly Nudge got up and walked into the kitchen with Max. I quietly got off the couch and stood behind the wall separating the living room and kitchen. "Nudge…" Max said sorrowfully.

"What is it Max?" Nudge asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Small noises of shuffling could be heard and I peeked around the corner. Max had moved and was hugging Nudge with tears on the brim of her eyes. "Nudge, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, god I'm such an idiot, would you ever forgive me" Max whispered. Nudge's lips set into a frown. She lightly pushed Max off of herself by her shoulders.

"Max, of course I forgive you, we are family. That still doesn't make what you did right though."

"I know." Max began to smile and so did Nudge. Max hugged her again and this time Nudge hugged back. "I really am sorry though."

"I know." The two girls pulled apart and began to walk towards the living room. 'crap' I mouthed to myself as I jumped across the room to try and get to the couch before they got in the room. I managed to sit down just as they walked in.

"So is everything cool between you two now?" I asked. Nudge nodded and sat back down beside me on the couch. Max headed for the stairs, no doubt looking for Fang. "So….. what do you want to do now?" I asked Nudge as I turned to face her.

"I dunno." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"How about we play a game?" Angel asked from her place on the floor.

"Sounds good, but what game should we play?" asked Nudge. "It should be a type of game that everyone can play and that everyone would like to play, maybe we could play monopoly or maybe we could see if the puppies are awake and we could play with them or maybe we could-" I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I'm glad she is feeling better but I will admit that I liked it when she talked less.

I lowered my hand off of her mouth, "How about truth or dare?" I asked. Both Angel and Nudge nodded their heads in agreement.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to make this one a little short, BUT DO NOT FRETT MY FAITHFUL READERS! The next chapter is going to be kind of long so that is why these chapters are short, to balance it out, and I'm going to keep to my promise and the game of truth or dare is not going to throw any shit Max's way, I can't say as much for anybody else.**


	16. Apologies and The Second Truth or Dare

**HOLA PEOPLES! I'm feeling like crap today cause my sickness got worse so I am writing another glorious chapter for you peoples. And so you all know, yes I am self contradicting myself in this story. Iggy is suppose to be blind but I changed it in my story for the sake of writing a good fight sequence in his POV! And this story is under complete because I fucking want it to be! I swear to god, most of the reviews I get are about those two things. I'm loving that fact that your reviewing, and I am accepting flames, but Jesus Christ, do we really have to flame about the same two things every single time?! Lets all make an effort now for those of you who want to flame the story, to flame about something other than the error in categorizing and the fact that I changed one detail of the story!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own shit, if I did Maya would be alive, and Dylan would have been kicked out on his ass a LONG time before he was. Take that up with James Patterson.**

**MAILBAG TIME! :D this is my fav part of writing!**

**Speedray-man- your welcome for the shout-outs. I like giving them even if people don't say thank you or acknowledge I did. :D AND A DOUBLE THANK YOU TO YOU! Most people that read my writing at school say its to long or that it wasn't written very good, or that I didn't have a good basis for my writing. It really means a lot to me to have somebody say that I could be a good writer. Sadly, it's probably not going to progress much farther than Fanfiction and Fiction Press. Thanks for the encouragement anyways. :D**

**HarmonyBenderFreak-yes, yes it does ;) – I answered the complete thing up above, and thank you :)**

**MouthOfLightning- well, you will have to just wait and see if she starts to cut because if I give to much away, it will ruin the story, and I know when people say 'l love you' on fanfiction, it means that you love the writing and the stories, not physically or 'watch you sleep like Edward watches Bella' creepy love.**

**TiffOdair- Thank you very much :) I know that I've read a lot of good Maximum Ride fics but for someone to say that mine is the best, I feel privileged.**

**RileyWingsFly- yes, but as mentions numerous times before, I FUCKING CHANGED IT! I mean to say this in the nicest way possible.**

**And without anymore things to talk about for a while, I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IN **_LIFE IN THE FLOCK_**!**

(Max's POV)

After I had made up with Nudge I ran upstairs to find Fang or Iggy. I had to apologize to them both but I didn't know which one would be harder to apologize to. I decided that Fang would be easier to apologize to so I started to walk to our bedroom. I opened the door and he was sitting there on his laptop updating his blog. "Fang, can we talk?" I asked timidly.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." He said as he typed on his computer some more. Max walked over and sat down on the bed as Fang closed the laptop and set it back in its bag.

"Fang, you know I love you, right?" I asked twiddling with her fingers.

"of course Max, I love you too, you know that?" he asked.

I nodded my head and put my hands in my lap. "Fang, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about trying to kill myself last week. I really didn't think about the consequences and I was stupid and rash and, I'm just really sorry Fang." I said bowing her head.

Fang reached out and pushed my chin up with his hand. "It's okay Max." he said as he brought his lips to mine. This kiss was filled with passion and forgiveness, that made it special to them both. Fang slowly pulled me on top of him and leaned back onto the bed. After a while, I pulled back and smiled down at him. "I love you." Fang whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I rolled off of him and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Fang asked as I was in the door frame.

"I still need to go apologize to Iggy." I replied as I walked towards the backyard. Reaching the back yard I walked over to the 'bomb shed', as people have been calling it that. "Iggy?" I spoke softly as I knocked on the door.

"What do you want Max?" he retorted with frustration in his voice.

"Can I come in?" He nodded his head in a silent yes but kept his back turned to me working on his latest creation. "Iggy…" I started to say but my voice trailed off. "Iggy, I'm sorry."

Iggy spun around in his chair and stared at me with hurt and anger. He had obviously been crying because there were dried tears on his bomb residue covered cheeks. "You're sorry?" he asked in a mock tone. "The great Maximum Ride is sorry? Well I don't fucking believe you." He spat. Venom dripped off his voice and the words hung in the air of the musty shed. "You truly feel sorry that you nearly killed me, almost slapped Nudge, and then acted like a selfish bitch by trying to take your life because you were the victim of this whole ordeal?" Iggy was shouting now at me. He got up and started to advance towards me until he was mere inches from me. I dropped my head and let him yell at me. I deserved it. He stood there and pierced me with his gaze for a few more moments before I spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Iggy." I could feel all the tension flow out of him and he returned to the normal happy go lucky Iggy.

"Max, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you for trying to make amends. I forgive you, we good?" he said. I looked up and nodded my head smiling slightly. Iggy came towards me and wrapped me in a huge hug. I welcomed it and returned the favor. "One condition though," he said. "You cool it with the over protective mother thing on me and Nudge, okay?" I nodded my head into his shoulder. We released each other from the hug and smiled at each other. "You want to go inside and see what everybody else is doing?" he asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright." I said as I turned to leave the bomb shed.

Iggy grabbed my wrist before I could walk to far away from him and I turned to face him. "No one needs to know the details of this do they?" he asked while implying that he didn't want anyone knowing about it.

"Nope." He smiled and released my hand. We walked back into the house and into the living room. "What cha all doing?" I asked with more happiness in my voice than I had felt in a long time.

Angel, The Gasman, Nudge, Fang, and Ella were all sitting in a circle in the living room. "Playing truth or dare, wanna play?" Gazzy replied. I hesitated for a moment remembering how the last time we had played truth or dare turned out. I quickly diminished that thought and decided that if Ella was playing, they wouldn't do anything to bad.

"Sure." I replied. Apparently it was for Iggy too because he sat down in between Fang and Nudge. I moved and sat down in between Fang and Ella.

"Ange, you go first." Gazzy said turning to his little sister.

"Okay, um Nudge, truth or dare."

"Truth" she replied.

"Alright." Angel said as she stared at the ceiling for a good idea. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"yah, no shit." Nudge scoffed. I shot her a death glare for using that kind of language and she sweat dropped before taking her turn. "Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"DARE BABY!" The Gasman shouted jumping to his feet.

"I dare you to…" she tapped her chin trying to think of something that would embarrass him. She snapped her fingers and leapt up, making a mad dash for the stairs grabbing Gazzy's hand along the way. Everyone else playing sat in silence and wonder for what Nudge had planned for him. After a while, Nudge bounded back into the room and sat down in her spot by Iggy. "GAZZY COME IN HERE AND PLAY WITH US!" she yelled at the staircase. Gazzy walked down the steps and stood with his arms crossed and a very pissed off expression on his face. We all sat and stared at him for a few seconds while Nudge smirked with victory. Iggy broke the silence by breaking down in hysterical laughter and that sent everyone else into raging fits of laughter. Nudge had put Gazzy in a pink dress of hers and had crudely put make up all over his face and topped it off by making him wear matching heels and a big pink bow on top of his head. He stalked over to his spot in between Nudge and Angel and grumbled under his breath.

After everyone had calmed down, he grumbled "Iggy, truth or dare?"

Through fits of laughter Iggy managed to say "Dare".

"I dare you to sleep with Nudge again and see if Max will kick your ass for it again." He said smirking at him.

Iggy stopped laughing and glared at him. "Not cool man."

"What does he mean by 'again'?" Ella asked raising her eyebrow.

Gazzy happily stepped in to explain. "He got busted sleeping with Nudge and Max beat the shit out of him and it was really funny." I stared him down for using such language but he didn't see me so I just turned my head down to the floor and rubbed my temples. Ella stood up and stalked over to Iggy. She was furious for some reason and her hands were balled into fists.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!" she screamed in his face and then she slapped him. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH THAT WHORE WHEN YOU'RE _MY _BOYFRIEND?!"

**Oooohhhh cliffy, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I just kind of wanted to do that to move the story along and away from Max's personal issues. Don't get pissed though because this story is still more oriented towards Max and Fang's realationship, but I happened to want to spice it up with this tid bit of drama. I'm also starting to get bored with this story so I think I will post a few more chapters, probably around 5 or 7, be happy I'm going to finish it. The only reason I'm finishing it is because I have so many faithful readers and I've been told that my story is the best Maximum Ride story on the intermanet. It will have closure and make sense though so calm your tits if you even read the authors notes. N'kay. BUH BYE for now! :D**


	17. What The Hell!

**Hullo my faithful readers! I decided to get down to work because I feel accomplished of my writing because I read some of the upper classmen's stories in creative writing class today and I feel like my story was better than theirs. Not putting myself up by bringing others down, I just noticed that while they all had good ideas, some of them didn't structure them very well or rushed the story to the point where I had to read it again to figure out what was going on. And others were so slow that I got sidetracked because there was to much detail. I just feel really good about my writing right now so I will bestow my good mood on you in internet land with a new chapter! Mail Time!**

**DoctorMelodyPond- good idea, but I have plans for Iggy and Ella and Nudge. I am writing faster, and I find it de ja vu ish that you would call me child because my friend Lyndsey does that to me all the time.**

**TiffOdair- thank you, it's nice to see a very dedicated reader. :) (gives you big internet hug)**

**STORY TIME!**

(Fang's POV)

The only words that could come to my mind for a few minutes were _holy _and _shit_. Iggy was just sitting there with a confused expression while holding his face where Ella slapped him, Nudge was on the verge of tears staring at him, and Ella was staring at him looking like she was about to rip Iggy's head off. I almost felt like the event needed some popcorn and 3D glasses to go with it. "Do you have anything say for yourself?" Ella asked obviously annoyed.

"Iggy, what is she talking about?" Nudge asked in a broken voice. Iggy finally showed signs that he was still alive and turned from Ella to Nudge and back to Ella again.

"Shut up bitch." Ella muttered at her.

Iggy finally gained comprehension of what was happening and jumped in to defend Nudge. "Wait a minute, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm with Nudge, why the hell did you just slap me, and I know you did not just call her a whore or a bitch!" he yelled in her face, grabbing Nudge's hand for emphasis. Nudge's water works slowed as she realized that things would work out good for her and Iggy's face was set in a determined flat line. Ella looked positively suicidal at that point and was pissed beyond belief. With lightning fast movements, Ella reached out and grabbed the collar of Iggy's shirt and pulled him to her. He let go of Nudges hand in surprise and sat there as Ella forcefully kissed him. His eyes were wide and he was in too much shock to move. Nudge cried even harder and ran for her room. Ella finally pushed Iggy back and stared at him waiting for him to say something. When he finally replied by spitting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, she stormed off to her room. Iggy got up and ran for Nudge's room to make efforts to try and comfort her, leaving Max, Gazzy, Angel, and I sitting with our mouths agape and eyes as wide as saucers.

Every one finally picked up their jaws when Max started to rub her temples and spoke, "nothing good ever happens when we play this game." I nodded silently in agreement and stared to where Iggy and Nudge had disappeared up the stairs. From where we were all sitting we could hear the argument between them as Iggy tried to explain and Nudge bawled and screamed.

"_Get the hell out of my sight Iggy!"_

"_Nudge, I can explain!"_

"_I said get the hell OUT!"_

"_Nudge nothing happened, I asked her out a long time ago and she turned me down nothing more!"_

"_oh really, cause something else happened to HER!"_

"_Nudge… I swear to god, nothing happened. I don't like her that way, I'm in love with-"_

His apology was cut short with the slamming of a door.

"_I hate you Iggy, consider us done, I never want to see you ever again."_

It got painfully quiet. Everyone in the house was dead silent. The only noise was Nudge's soft sobs. Iggy's footsteps could be heard as he ran to the other end of the house and his door slammed shut. Then all was quiet again. "Just when things were turning around." Gazzy whispered to himself more than anybody. No one dared move to break the silence that followed. We sat there probably five minutes before Angel moved to hug The Gasman. He welcomed it and sat there comforting his sister as tears began to stream down her face. I reached out and wrapped an arm around Max's waist and she rested her head on my shoulder. We all sat there in perfect silence, not really knowing what to do next.

(Angel's POV)

I hate being a telepath. It means that I can hear every thought a person has, even if it's a thought that I don't want to hear. Right now I could hear everyone's thoughts. Fang, Max, and Gazzy were all in a state of shock. Ella was downright pissed off. Iggy and Nudge were both on horrible levels of agony and sadness. Deciding that I would try and tune into some of their thoughts, I focused all of my attention towards Nudge's thoughts.

'_How could he do this to me? Was I not good enough for him? Well screw him, if he wants her he can just have her, he doesn't need me. I need him though, why did I tell him to go away? No, I need to remain strong, I can't go back and let him know how much I depend on him.'_

Pulling away from her thoughts I dug more towards Iggy.

'_Why did this happen to me? I don't even fucking know what Ella was talking about! When I asked her out she totally rejected me, why the hell would she care now? Oh, god I'm so fucking stupid. Now I have lost Nudge forever and she never wants to see me ever again. Goddamn it! Why am I so stupid?!'_

I pulled away from Iggy and dove to my final mind. Ella's. If anyone could make any sense of this, it was me, but I had to know what was happening fully.

'_What the hell does he see in that whore? He obviously had a thing for me and I played hard to get. Why would he go and sleep with that slut when he has me? Goddamn it! I had to fucking make that whole thing up in those few seconds just so that he would stop looking at her with 'those' eyes! And he didn't even have the decency to kiss me back, let alone act like he didn't like it. How does he not see that it hurts me when he acts like he loves that black bitch! Obviously he is in love with me. I just have to make sure that that whore is out of the picture for him to see it. I'll get him back soon enough, and then it will be my bed he is sleeping in.'_

**Sorry for the slight racism in that last paragraph, it's there purely for emotion and to try to take a stab at Nudge for something that she can't change and is a part of her. I am in no way a racist and I actually really like Nudge, I love her personality and how in the worst of times she decides to tell Max she is hungry. :)**


	18. Shattered Mirrors in the Night

**Sup peoples! Christmas is upon us at last! Here is an early Christmas present, I'm writing a super long chapter so you won't have to cry when you come to the end (well, at least not cry because the chapter was short)! XD hope you enjoy it, I might be persuaded to hand out some more Christmas presents if I get a lot of reviews if you catch my drift. ;) MAIL TIME!**

**Person- no, no it's not! They have fucking learned their lesson and they aren't playing truth or dare anymore, plus, Gazzy's dare was that Nudge dressed him up like a giant Barbie!**

**Speedray-man- I will write you a long chapter so you don't cry (hands you tissue). I really hope this is long enough so you won't have to cry when it's over, though you may cry at the end anyways *hint hint*! ;) Merry Christmas!**

**TiffOdair- Thank you very much, and I agree, but I like torturing them so I'm laughing my ass off because my sense of humor is dark and twisted, MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Guest- AWWW THANK YOU! (blushies!)**

**Idklove3- Thanks, and that does seem like a really good idea so I'll use it. I was contemplating on using her POV instead of Angel's at the end of that last chapter, but I decided that it wouldn't give very much insight on how the other two were feeling about the situation so I decided to do it from somebody's POV that could explain it all.**

**And now, Merry Christmas one and all!**

(Ella's POV)

"What the hell does he see in her?" I asked myself quietly. I had gotten over my rage hours ago and now I was just depressed. Tears streaked freely down my face and I had already gone through a box of tissues. "What does that bitch have that I don't?" I muttered as I buried my face into my pillow once again. _'wings, that's what.' _I thought. Of course, he only likes her because she can relate to him in having wings and he won't have to carry her weight around. I groaned into my pillow and started to sob again. She has her talons so deep into him that I may never bring him back to me. I started to plot ways that I could remove the bitch from the picture. _'I could make her look bad, no, that's not good enough. I could kill her, no, to drastic. I could throw myself at Iggy, no, he would talk with her and explain to her that it was me. Why is this so damn hard!?' _I thought to myself. I began to become angry again.

Getting off my bed I paced the room and knocked over things in my wake. I stubbed my toe against my vanity and in retaliation; I slammed my hairbrush into the mirror and began to throw things around my room. When I had calmed down some I looked around, my room looked like a whirl wind hit it. I looked to the shattered mirror and softened a bit at my reflection. My shirt was hanging off my shoulder to one side and my hair looked atrocious. My eyes were puffy, red and bloodshot, my face was all blotchy, and I had dark circles around my eyes. I sat down on my vanity stool and starred at the cracked reflection of myself. "What have I become?" I whispered to myself. Tears welled up in my eyes and drizzled down my cheeks, adding to my horrid appearance. I threw my arms on the vanity and laid my head down and cried some more. After a few minutes I picked up my head again and plucked the small mirror fragments off of my skin. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of my messy bed. _'That's it.' _I thought to myself. I looked back at my mirror and smirked evilly. I was going to show that bitch up in the worst way possible and get Iggy back, and nobody except me and him would ever have to know. I would just sneak into his room for a midnight visit and make him think that I was Nudge.

I quickly cleaned myself up a little bit and changed into some pajamas. I would need a good couple hours of sleep if my plan was going to work. I climbed into my wreck of a bed and tried as best I could to pull the covers over my body. Once I was satisfied, I drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, filled with images of me and Iggy together forever.

(Max's POV)

"This just doesn't make any sense what so ever!" I whisper yelled angrily as I paced in our bedroom. "She has seen how those two act around one another, and she had to have heard when I yelled at them. Why the hell did she choose now to become pissed off at their relationship and thinking that her and Iggy were in a relationship!?" Fang sighed and closed the laptop and sat it to the side. He put his face in his and shook his head.

"I don't know Max, but we can't really do anything about how they all feel, we have to let them work it out."

"There has to be something we can do!" I said as I sat down on the bed next to Fang. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Max, this isn't our battle to fight. Why don't we talk about something else to take your mind off of it?"

"Oh, alright." Fang repositioned us so that I was straddling him while lying on his chest. He was now pinned beneath me with his back to the bed and still had his arms around my waist. "So what should we talk about?"

"Dunno." He replied with a shrug. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I smiled and smacked the side of his head. His eyes snapped open and he had a difficult time hiding a smirk from his facial features.

"You are so much help." I said sarcastically. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his chest. His heart beat soothed my nerves and he rubbed soothing circles in my upper back, right between my wings.

"Alright, alright. Um, how is wedding planning going?" he asked trying to start a new conversation.

"Haven't worked very much on it in the past couple of weeks because I couldn't have Nudge help me, and I don't think she will want to be around anything romantic for a while. See you didn't help at all." I whined the last part as I lightly slapped his shoulder. Fang just laughed a little and continued to rub my back.

"Alright then how much do you have planed already?" he asked.

"I figured out that our colors should be black and a sky blue, and that I really hate how there are so many choices for different things. I also decided that the wedding should be relatively small as though to not attract much attention, speaking of which, how long has it been since we were attacked?" I asked as I picked up my head to look at his face.

"Um, not since we lived in our house in Colorado." He replied as his face twisted into that of someone in deep thought. We were both silent for a while before he spoke up again. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that we should move back there?"

I pondered this question for a while before I sighed in exasperation. "I don't know Fang." I paused a couple of seconds before continuing. "It might be better to sort out Iggy and Nudge's problem but it also could be the exact opposite." Before I could speak again there was a loud series of thuds and a couple crashes of glass shattering. Fang and I sprang up from the bed and ran down stairs to the living room. The coffee table was overturned and the rocking chair was pushed to the side and leaning against the couch. The glass vase that was on the coffee table was now in pieces on the floor, the colored pebbles that were inside it strewn across the room. A couple of the decorative mirrors that had been hanging on the wall were on the floor cracked. The door was ajar the slightest and a streak of lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up the horrific scene. The lightning reflected off of every piece of shattered glass and mirror, creating a sense of dread and fear. My mom ran into the room from the hallway to her room, Ella's, and the dogs'.

"Max, what happened?" she quizzed quickly in a desperate manner.

"I don't know!" I replied quickly with worry. The thunder caught up to the lightning at that moment and river beaded through the tense air. "Mom, go check on Ella and the dogs!" My mom nodded and fled back down the hallway. "Fang, go outside and see if there is anybody out there! I'm going to go check on the flock!" He nodded and ran out the door as I nearly flew up the stairs. I threw open Gazzy's door and saw him trying to sit up groggily.

"Max, whas goin on?" he slurred. I didn't answer him as I dashed to Angel's room and ripped the door open. She was still lying down in her bed but was stirring as if she would wake up at any second.

"Max, clear!" I heard my mom shout from down stairs. I ran from Angel's room and to Iggy's. I pushed the door open and saw that Iggy was already up and running over to me.

"Max, what's going on!?" he said worriedly.

"Someone either broke in or broke out of the house!" I said in a hurried and raised voice. "Everyone down in the kitchen!" I yelled as I turned out of Iggy's room. I ran to Nudge's room and threw the door open. "No," I whispered to myself. Lightning flashed outside the window and lit up the room. Her bed was in a fray and her room was in complete disarray. The thunder sounded and with it a light patter of rain began to drizzle down onto the roof. Iggy ran up behind me and looked into the room over my shoulder.

"Oh, God." He whispered. Tears began to flow down my cheeks and I turned and pushed past Iggy, running to the kitchen. Iggy turned and ran on my heels every inch of the way.

(Fang's POV)

I didn't waste a second running out the door. I looked around for anybody on the ground and then spread out my wings and launched into the air. Flying over the house I did a 360 and didn't see anyone around the house. I looked up into the dark night sky to see if maybe it was an eraser that was hovering above my head. A second flash of lightning danced across the sky and illuminated a small petite figure with wings soaring through the air. I recognized the figure immediately and pumped my wings as hard as I could to try and catch up to her. Thunder sounded through the air and vibrated through every part of my body. Rain started to pour down on me and I fought to stay in the air with all the rain as well as to catch up to the figure. "Nudge!" I shouted. She didn't listen to me and kept flying. I pushed myself harder and caught up to about 30 feet from her. "Nudge!" I shouted again. This time she turned to see me. Lightning flashed and lit up her horrified and terribly sad facial features. She turned and pushed herself to fly harder and faster away from me. The thunder roared and the rain picked up. I flew as hard and as fast as I could, slowly catching up to her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw me gaining on her. Without a seconds hesitation, she dived towards the ground and corkscrewed in the trees, trying to throw me off her trail. I followed her with perfect precision through the forest and was now merely 8 feet from her. She looked back and saw how close I was before flying strait up. I was moving too fast to follow her and I smacked into a tree. I fell out of the air and hit tree branch after tree branch before landing with a thud on the ground. I sat up groggily and tried to catch my breath that had been knocked out of me on impact with the ground. My vision was blurred and the rain was pelting down on my now soaked body. Another streak of lightning snaked across the sky along with its booming thunder. "FAAAAAANNNNNNG!" Nudge shrieked in bloody murder from a little distance off. I stood to my feet and instantly fell back into the muddy ground. I was probably the equivalent of a drunkard right now because I felt like I had just been hit by a truck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nudge shrieked in horror. Pushing all of my physical issues out of my mind I stood up and started to run towards her scream.

The whole set of woods around me blurred into one large dark green and brown blob as I ran, but never the less, I ran my ass off towards my family who needed my help. I burst into a small clearing and my eyes focused enough to see Nudge being thrown across the field as she fought for her life. Max shot at her and grabbed her shoulder, ripping her shirt in the process as Nudge tried to flee. I knew that this wasn't Max, but in fact Maya, Max's clone, come to seek revenge for what happened in Colorado. Lightning flashed and lit up how badly the two girls clothes were ripped in various places and the blood that ran down their bodies and stained their shredded clothes. Maya threw Nudge to the ground and started to run towards her helpless figure. The thunder rolled and I took it as a cannon shooting off the 'go' shot because I ran at Maya and threw all my weight onto her, successfully knocking her to the ground and rolling with her so that I was sitting on top of her and pinning her down. I looked over at Nudge's still form, lying in the mud face down. I let my attention leave Maya for too long as she kicked me off her and threw me a good couple of feet. She lunged at me and I rolled out of the way just in time to miss her sharp filed nails piercing my torso.

Lightning lit up the field once again, showing off just how deadly her nails were. They no longer resembled finger nails, but more like talons of a predator. Each of her talons were filed down to a razor sharp point and covered in an odd purple-ish red colored substance. The thunder sounded and Maya pulled her nails out of the ground and lunged at me once again. Yet again I dodged her deadly attack, but I didn't get away completely. Maya's claws caught my back as I rolled and tore easily through my thin black nightshirt. Searing pain tore through my body as they created five long marks across my back and then those fresh cuts filled with grass and dirt as I continued to roll away from her. I shakily got to my feet and grit my teeth to avoid screaming in pain. I balled my hands into fists and looked over to where Maya was standing up. She flashed me a smile that was positively homicidal and showed off how her teeth were now elongated slightly and sharpened to a point, just like her nails. "Fang, Fang, Fang." She said in what I assume was suppose to be a soft voice. It sent shivers down my spine and made my blood freeze. "You should have just chosen me as the real Max those few months ago." Maya made an attempt at slicing me with her nails again but I dodged and landed a blow to her back, right between her wings. She landed on her hands and knees in the mud and gasped in slight pain, but then quickly put her demonic poker face on and stood up again. "Fool." She muttered, her voice again disturbing me on new levels of creepy. "Now you and your flock will all pay for your impudence."

What happened next happened in a large blur. Instead of lunging at me again, Maya lunged at the defenseless Nudge, who in my haste to dodge Maya's attacks; I had failed to remain in between her and Maya. "NO!" I screamed as I ran straight for Maya. I knew before I jumped at her though that I would be too late and she would have killed or seriously injured Nudge before I could get close to her. Lightning flashed through the sky and lit up a dark figure flying towards us and collided with Maya just milliseconds before she slashed Nudge's throat. I landed beside Nudge and shook her, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and groaned in pain. I smiled knowing she was alright and turned my attention now to how exhausted I was. The corners of my vision started to turn black and I collapsed beside Nudge and started slipping into unconsciousness.

"Fang! Fang! Fang!" Nudge sat up and yelled at me. A large blob landed next to Nudge, it looked like Maya except that this Maya wasn't demonic looking and when she worriedly yelled my name, it didn't send shivers down my spine. That was the last coherent thought I had before I blacked out.

(Nudge's POV)

"Fang! Fang! Fang!" I shouted as I shook his arm. Max landed next to me and started screaming at him to wake up. When he wouldn't she rolled him over and gasped in horror at his back. Starting at his right shoulder, five long claw marks snaked their way across his skin and wings, ending at his left hip. His veins were now visible with a purple colored liquid seeping its way from the cuts farther into his body.

"Nudge, back Iggy up, I have to take Fang back!" she yelled through the pounding rain. I nodded and ran towards the fight that was occurring. Lightning grazed the sky and illuminated Max and Fang's shadow as she flew with all her might to try and get him home as quickly as possible. The thunder clashed and the rain drenched my hair, along with some mud, so that it was lying down straight for once. As I reached the brawl, I could indeed see that it was Iggy who was fighting Maya. He looked like he was ready to kill her, his lip was split and bleeding. He had a small gash above his right eyebrow, and blood was dripping from his body. His clothes were already ripped and it looked like he had gotten a few good blows at Maya, but he was wearing down fast.

Maya got the upper hand as she kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him down. She stuck one of her finger nails in the middle of his throat and hissed at him, "Any last words you incognizant mortal?"

"Yeah, GET YOUR FUCKING CLAWS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed as I tackled her off of Iggy and tumbled in the grass with her. Now she had crossed the line and I was officially pissed. I let go of her and tumbled a few feet away from her. She stood up and I snapped out my wings, pushing myself into the air a few feet before folding them in and falling with my feet landing on Maya's collar bone. She screamed and rolled over onto her hands and knees. I sat up and rubbed my head. When I had landed, I rolled over her head and bashed the back of mine into a rock. My vision was now distorted. Lightning cracked across the sky followed by thunder as the rain continued to drill its self on us. Maya began cackling and coughing up blood at the same time, spitting it everywhere. It dripped down her front and made her look even more demonic than before. She lumbered towards me and held up her blood splattered hands, showing off her talons.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She cackled and drew her hand back to strike me with her claws. Before she could though, Iggy tackled her by her middle and rolled on the ground. Maya got the better of his attack though and slashed at his arm. He howled with pain and lunged at her with determination in his eyes. I tried feebly to stand up but fell strait back down into the mud. I was facing away from the fight now and closed my eyes to try and focus. Maya gave a loud shriek and then it was silent. I opened my eyes and listened for the sounds of the fight to continue, but there were not except for the thunderous noise of the rain hitting the ground. I rolled over and pushed myself up off the ground. I walked over and saw a figure lying lifelessly in the grass. Lightning streaked across the sky and I saw that it was Maya. I held my hand down to her mouth and nose, but she wasn't breathing. I stumbled a little farther and saw another figure lying in the mud. I ran over to it and collapsed on my knees beside Iggy. He was breathing heavily and grabbing at his shoulder. The thunder rolled through the night.

"Iggy! Iggy! Your gonna be okay, you saved me." I said to him as I began to cry. I pulled his hand away from his shoulder and cried a little harder. Maya had cut down to the bone where his arm connects to his torso and there were four long and deep cuts that trailed down his arm. I quickly ripped what was left of his t-shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder. Iggy winced and gasped in pain. "shh, shh, you're going to be fine Iggy." I whispered. He reached up his non injured arm and cupped my cheek. Tears streamed down my face as I nuzzled into his warm touch.

"Nudge" he said weakly.

"Yes Iggy." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry."

"Iggy, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be sorry." I retorted.

"No, I'm sorry Nudge, I love you." With that he pulled my face down to his and kissed me weakly before letting go of my cheek and gasping as another shock of pain shot through his body.

"I love you to." I whispered.

Iggy faintly smiled and then blacked out from all of the pain.

(No One's POV)

Lightning flashed through the sky and illuminated the figures of two young people flying through the sky. The man was unconscious and strung across the girl's back. The girl flew with all her might towards a small house on the outskirts of a small town. Thunder rolled through the dark night sky and the rain poured down on them. With much exasperation, the pair began to plummet towards the ground. The girl made it a non deadly impact and they both rolled on the ground. She crawled back over to the boy and strung his non injured arm over her shoulders and began to stagger towards the house. The girl made it to the edge of the yard before collapsing on the ground. The door to the house opened and two young children with blonde hair and blue eyes ran out into the rain. The youngest scanned over their injuries and had the blonde boy help her carry the man into the house. Once they had successfully gotten the injured man into the house, the blonde boy ran back out into the rain and dropped to his knees beside the girl. He brushed her for once, strait hair out of her face and looked at her beautiful features. The boy gingerly placed a kiss on her cheek and then picked up her arm and put it over his shoulders. With one hand he held onto her wrist, and with the other, he grabbed her waist and pulled the exhausted girl into the house.


	19. The Awakening

**Hello FanFictioners! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because we are going to be winding down for a while. :C I know, you all like the action and crap, but honestly, the flock doesn't face life or death situations every day. And I would like to say, REVIEW DAMNIT! I'm sorry but I freaking work my keys off bringing you these chapters, and I'm not wanting to finish this story but I will for all you people, the least you could do is take a small amount of your time in cyber space and at least type 'good job! :)' in the small box at the bottom! I feel so discouraged and like I'm boring you all, even if you want to tell me that it freaking sucks, THAT'S STILL A REVIEW! At least I would know people are reading this and Its not sitting all lonely in the internet world. Now that that is off my chest, MAIL TIME!**

**Hello my name is Karma- yeah, I've been worried that I'm making the flock go all softish, I'll bad ass them up for ya. ;) And flames are excepted, but I still appreciate that you made sure to tell me it was friendly advice and not just 'wtfh is this!? Why are you doing all this crap!? It should be like this!' :) that was greatly appreciated. Thank you**

**Speedray-man- Thanks! :) And as for the plot, I don't mind sharing at all! I space off a lot at school (who doesn't?) so when I space off I think about my fanfiction stories and where I want them to go. It's also just I think of it as I go along. But what really puts the emotion and all that good stuff into my stories is music. For example, in the last chapter I wanted it to be hardcore yet dramatic and to smooth out sort of in the end, so while I was writing I listened to a mix of artist and songs that had those emotions. Mostly for me it was Ke$ha, Pink, Three Days Grace, Seether, Skillet, 3OH!3, and a little Jason Mraz at the end. Your mind subconsciously interprets the music into your writing. So, it's like writing a songfic with a bunch of different songs that blend together. I've found that it's a really great tactic if you need some extra emotion in your story or if you need something to draw in the readers and reviewers. I would definitely recommend trying it. :)**

**And, I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I left you with a really long chapter that kinda had a nice ending, and I was wrapping up another story, but the show goes on! And so you guys know, I'm wrapping up this story too :( I have a new story I'm wanting to start but I'm making myself finish this first, so there is only going to be a couple more chapters. And if your interested in reading this story, It will be called Frost. It's a teen titans fic and its coming out in late January to early February.**

**And now to the story! :) I know I will sound over demanding, but, REVIEW!**

(Nudge's POV)

"uuuuuugggghhhhhhh" I groaned as I sat up. I had one hell of a headache. I put my hand up to my head an gasped a little. Around my head there was a large bandage. I looked around my bedroom and the night before came rushing back to me, Max and Fang talking about leaving, me running out into the rain, me running from Fang, Fighting Maya, Fang's hurt…. Iggy. "Oh my god." I whispered to myself. "Iggy!" I threw my covers off of me and ran out of my bedroom, ignoring the head splitting pain as I did so. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. No one was there. I looked in the kitchen, nobody was there either. I ran down the hall, Dr. M, Ella, and Total and Akila's rooms were empty. I ran back upstairs, I checked Iggy's room, nothing. Angel's room, same, Max and Fang's room, empty. Gazzy's room, nothing, _wait a minute_. I looked back into his seemingly empty room, there he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. I walked over to him and crouched down beside him, he still didn't know I was there. Gently, I rested my hand on his back.

His head snapped up immediately, "Oh, your awake." He whispered.

I nodded in response. "Gazzy, what happened, where is everyone?"

This seemed to trouble him some. He put his head back in his hands and faintly replied. "They are all down in Dr. M's lab. Last night when you guys got back, you had a minor concussion and your head was bleeding. Fang had a concussion, and blood poisoning. Apparently, there was something on Maya's nails that was poisonous and when she clawed his back, the poison got into his system. Iggy has the worst of it though." He paused and picked his head up to look at me. I nodded for him to go on. He sighed and then continued. "Iggy's right arm was slashed down to the bone at his shoulder, Maya clawed all the way down his arm. He also has minor head trauma and isn't even awake. At least you and Fang are awake." I felt my throat start to swell, tears threatening to spill over. I choked it back though and put up my brave face.

"Can we go see them?" I asked softly.

He smiled warmly at me. "yeah." With that he stood up and offered his hand down for me. I gladly took it and we walked down towards the lab.

(Max's POV)

I sat there next to Fang, holding his hand. Last night after I had gotten him back home, we rushed him straight down here. Maya had poisoned him with her nails and the damage was pretty bad. His wings were thankfully not harmed that much, but his back was torn to pieces. Fang squeezed my hand weakly, "Max, don't worry. I'll be fine." He rasped.

I smiled at him. "Fang, I know you will be fine, you're a fighter. Plus you have that whole immortality thing up your sleeve." He laughed slightly. "My concern is Iggy, he is a brave fighter and a strong one at that, but he lost a lot of blood and what he didn't lose was poisoned." I looked over to where Iggy was laying. Mom was applying some cream to his arm where she had stitched it so that it hopefully wouldn't scar to bad.

"Max, Iggy will be fine, so will Nudge and I." I smiled lightly down at him, it was fake though. Iggy's arm was shredded to ribbons and he was just barely breathing. Mom said that it was really a 50 50 chance that he would make it and if he made it, a 70 30 chance of him healing fully. Naturally, luck was against him. Fang squeezed my hand again, pulling me out of my thoughts. I focused back on him and brushed one of his shaggy black strands away from his eyes. The door to the lab opened then and in walked Gazzy, pulling Nudge into the room by her hand.

"Nudge!" I yelled in surprised happiness. I leapt up from my chair and released Fangs hand, and then in an instant I was over to Nudge and hugging her tight. After a few seconds I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Don't ever fucking put us through hell like that again." I said strongly. She nodded and then hugged me. I gladly welcomed it and ran my hand through her chocolate curls.

"Isn't that adorable!" Fang said in a raspy sing song voice.

"Fang," I said in an agitated tone.

"Yes Maxie dearest?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled lightly before saying "can do."

I let go of Nudge and she smiled up at me. Then ran over to Fang and pulled him into a hug. He sat there for a few seconds not knowing what to do, then Nudge whispered "Fang, thank you for saving me."

He wrapped his arms around her and his expression softened a bit. "Anytime."

I laughed and copied Fang's sing song voice "Aww, isn't that adorable!"

"Max," he said without looking up.

"Yes Fangey Wangey?" I said in the sing song whiney voice.

"Shut up."

I laughed a little bit before an voice that was so grated it made Fang's rasp sound like an opera singer "Don't I get a hug?" all four of our heads whipped around so fast I'm surprised we didn't get whiplash. Iggy was still lying in his bed, but his eyes were opened and he was weakly smiling.

"IGGY!" We all shouted in excitement. Nudge jumped up from where she was hugging Fang and ran with lightning speed to his side. She immediately pulled him into a soft hug and rested her head lightly on his chest. He weakly threw his arms around her middle and closed his eyes.

"Thank the lord." Nudge muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY! Everyone is okay! Or are they? I don't know, I'll figure that out in the next chapter. Anywho, sorry for the short chapter, but writers block is being a bitch with this story and it took forever to get it this good. Plus I'm kinda winding this down to the end because I'm starting a new story soon and I want to have my mind cleared for that, and I'm taking up a new job as an editor for another fan fictioner, so my plate is full and I need to eat some before I get another helping. Sorry if you don't get the metaphor. Okay, so BYE! :) **

**REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! Pretty please? If you don't review, I'll send Slenderman to your house to kill you and kidnap your children, and then I will send Trenderman to your house to make sure all of your out fits clash and that none of your socks match! And if you already miss match your socks (like some people do) HE WILL MAKE ALL OF YOUR SOCKS MATCH!**


	20. Photograph

**Sorry for the wait all of you peoples. I'm probably pissing you all off to the extent of wanting to show up on my doorstep with pitchforks and torches. *sweat drops* *gulps* I really hope you all don't kill me. Anyways, new chapter, winding down towards the end, thanks for reading, all that other usual shit in the beginning. Disclaimer! Don't own Maximum Ride, stupid James Patterson.**

**TiffOdair- awwwww! Thank you *blushies*! :)**

**HarmonyBenderFreak- sorry, I'm working on it**

**Speedray-man- thanks, your reviews always put a smile on my face and I look forwards to seeing more of them! And I really hope the music thing works out for ya.**

**Guest- okay, since you are wondering this, I assume that you are following this story so you know who you are. But no, I'm not angry because you asked a simple question. Honestly, I ask myself this question. The answer to that my dear is that I am really busy as you guessed and I barely have any time to write anymore. And when I do get time, I have to divide it between this and another story. I'm really sorry. I'm trying as hard as I can and it's still not that easy when I'm not totally sure what I'm doing with this. But because you care so much, I'll put more time into this story until it's finished. Then I will focus on the other story. But you have to bear with me if it takes a while because most of my writing is done in world geography and I still have to stop and take notes. :) sound like a deal? **

**And I'm sorry to say, that this will be the last chapter. :( I'm sorry that it's ending, but hey, one door closes and another opens. **

**Now the show goes on!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

(3rd Person POV)

_Five years later._

Max sat on her living room couch with an old book in her hands. It was a large photo album. Max opened it up and started to leaf through the pages. There was all of the flock in their old house, playing truth or dare. And there was a picture of Max when she was pregnant. She looked over to the other page to see a picture of her, Ella, and Dr. M all smiling wide at the camera. Just below that was a picture of Total, Akila, and all of their pups. Flipping the page, she came to a photo of Iggy and Gazzy proudly holding their newest creation of utter destruction up and beaming proudly. Another photo was of Ella braiding Nudge's hair, who was braiding Angel's hair, and Angels braiding Fang's hair. Max smiled and laughed at the angered look on his face, but he was sitting there and taking it so that Angel had someone's hair to braid.

On the next page there was a picture of the flock flying around in the sky, and a picture of Angel and Nudge making peace signs with their hands. Max turned over the page to see a picture of Iggy and Dr. M cooking breakfast while everyone else was sitting at the table. Then there was a picture of her and Fang in a loving embrace where you could obviously tell that Fang was the one taking the picture because of his outstretched arm. There was a picture of Max and Fang sitting under a tree at sunset. Max turned the page to see a picture of Iggy and Nudge sharing an ice cream cone, and then a picture of Gazzy and Angel playing in the back yard of Dr. M's house. There was a picture of Iggy asleep on the couch and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel crowding around him to try and put as much makeup on as possible before he woke up. Just below that, there was a picture of Fang with his arms around Max's waist and Iggy with his arms around Nudge's waist and they were both smiling at the camera.

Turning over the page, Max came face to face with a picture of her wedding day. Her and Fang were in the center of a row of people. Ella, Nudge, and Angel were behind Max while Iggy, Gazzy, and Total were behind Fang. There was also a picture of her and Fang kissing at the altar, one of her and Fang cutting their cake, and one of her and Fang dancing across the floor. Then there was a smaller picture of her and Fang standing in front of a waterfall on their honeymoon.

Max turned over the page again to see a picture of Nudge and Iggy on their wedding day. They were sitting at a reception table and holding hands. There was another picture of them dancing and one of them cutting their cake. Below that, there was a picture of Gazzy and Angel dancing together so that they wouldn't have to be sitting alone. Max turned the page and was greeted by a picture of her standing with Fang as he was wrapping his arms around her swollen abdomen. There was a picture of her standing in a nursery, trying to paint clouds on the bright blue walls. Then there was a picture of her in the nursery a few moments later with her hands on her hips as she smirked at the camera, the lens covered in white paint. At the bottom there was a picture of her sitting in a hospital bed holding a small blue bundle. Throughout the next few pages there were photographs of each of the flock members holding her and Fang's son and then a few pictures of when they had brought him home.

After that there were pictures of them feeding their son and playing with him in their home. There was a picture of their son's first Christmas, they were all sitting around the table getting ready to eat. There was Fang, Max, their son, Nudge, Iggy, Dr. M, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Gazzy's girlfriend. Total and Akila were on the floor with their puppies. Max smiled at the photo and continued to flip through the album. Through the rest of it there were pictures of holidays, gatherings, Angel and her boyfriend, Gazzy and his girlfriend, Max's new baby daughter, her and Fang, Iggy and Nudge, and so many others.

"Momma!" a little boy screamed. He ran into the living room and jumped up on the couch by Max. A small girl ran into the room as well and climbed up onto the couch on the other side of Max.

"What do you two want?" Max asked with a smile.

"Daddy said that we can go out and play in the sky if you come!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"Did he now?" Max said softly. "Fang! Come here!"

Fang walked into the room and picked up the little girl, spinning her around before taking her spot by Max and setting her on his lap. "You called?" he said cockily.

Max lightly slapped his arm and smiled at him. "Did you tell them that we can go out and fly if I come?" she asked.

Fang looked up in sarcastic thought and tapped his chin before replying "Now that you mention it, I think I did say something like that."

"Well then lets go!" Max shouted as she closed the photo book and stood up. The boy and girl ran off the couch and towards the front door, dragging Fang with them. Max walked over to a book shelf and slipped the album back into it's slot. She gave a small smile at the book before running outside and snapping her wings open, soaring up into the sky towards a dark winged figure and two smaller winged figures, whose wings were lighter than the large figure, but still dark compared to Max's wings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**The End. :D**

**Hope you liked it. :) I feel proud of this story and even though it took forever, I feel accomplished. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, or even just read this. :) I give you all large internet hugs! I'm gonna miss you guys. Bye Bye. I 3 you all! Oh my god, I'm like fucking crying as I'm writing this, but don't worry, they are mostly happy tears. Okay, good bye now.**

_**-RavenOfObsidian 3**_


End file.
